Serendipity
by Annie Sparklecakes
Summary: AU. She had been a 5 on the scale for too long: not pretty, not ugly, just Sakura. That was, until Kiba strolled into her life and proclaimed her a 10. But what’s the price to pay for beauty, and is it worth it? Sakura's not so sure.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't had a real fic – as in, not collab, not TDB – to update for almost a week, but I pretty much lost my mind, I was so bored. Thus, this fic was born! Although actually I've been considering it for a while. Anyway, I'm trying something new with this fic, and that includes no romance. So just because it's under Kiba & Sakura, doesn't mean this is KibaSaku. They're just the main characters.

**Blanket disclaimer: **I own nothing someone else does.

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_Chapter One_

"Six."

"Nah, three."

"Nice. The brunette? Eight."

"Six."

Sakura shook her head, exasperated, and started down the stone steps of the North Building. They were at it again.

It was a chilly morning, and she had forgotten her jacket at home, so she pulled her Organic Chemistry textbook tighter to her chest and quickened her pace to Sarutobi Hall – named for the most generous benefactor and once-Dean of Konoha U – for her Psychology lecture.

She passed the two boys sitting on a black SUV in the parking lot, and they eyed her. Sakura felt her heart lurch with dread.

For a moment they didn't speak. Then, simultaneously:

"_Five."_

**-x-**

"They did it again, didn't they?" Ino said the moment Sakura slid into the booth at their favorite pizza place. She already had a pie waiting, plain cheese. Sakura immediately reached for a hot slice.

"Hm?" She took a big bite, blinking up innocently at her best friend.

Ino sighed, sipping from her Diet Pepsi. "Rated you."

Sakura lowered her pizza onto her plate, and turned to her own glass of Regular Pepsi. The ice in the glass clinked against her teeth in the silence of their corner booth.

She didn't have to answer.

Ino shook her head, nibbling at her crust – she had started eating while Sakura was leaving her two-hour lecture. "I don't see why it bothers you. They're idiots."

That was easy for Ino to say. Ino was, on average, an eight, with regular nines and the rare seven. Blonde, blue-eyed, and vivacious, she was the prettiest girl Sakura had ever known. Her smile was stellar, her skin smooth and pale, and her body unfairly perfect.

But Sakura… Sakura was a constant five. Not pretty, not ugly. She was unremarkable which, with her pink hair and green eyes, shouldn't have been possible. But maybe her clothes were too simple, maybe her face was too plain, or her smile too low-key. Whatever it was, the only ten Sakura could have gotten in her life was by a guy that wouldn't rate girls.

Still, she didn't like to bother about it. In her first year at Konoha U, when she was introduced to the rating system, she was heartbroken over her score. But nearly two years later, she had learned to accept it and move on. There were worse things.

Which was why she shrugged in response to Ino's comment and asked, "Did you finish your Forensics paper last night?"

Ino blew out a breath. "_No. _I guess I have another all-nighter waiting for me."

Sakura smiled, sucking some tomato sauce off her finger. "I can stay with you. I'll do my readings."

Ino beamed. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Sakura would have responded, but it was then that the door swung open behind her, there was a loud burst of laughter, and she turned.

And there was Uchiha Sasuke, coming in with three of his friends. Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's closest friend, was right beside him, sunny smile lighting up the entire pizza parlor. Behind them were Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru was half-smiling, glancing up at the menu above the counter, while Chouji had his wallet out and ready.

Ino laughed, and Sakura immediately turned back to face her, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Aw, look who's blushing!" She glanced over at the quartet interestedly. "I didn't know lover-boy ate _food_."

"Ino," Sakura hissed. "He'll hear you!"

Ino scoffed. "Not likely. Sasuke is oblivious to all things female."

This was true, but Sakura still glared at Ino for being so loud about it. She could hear them at the counter. Naruto was ordering, while Shikamaru and Chouji searched for a table.

Sakura eyed the empty table by their booth and held her breath. Could they be so lucky?

Yes. Yes, they could. Shikamaru shuffled to the table and slumped in the seat nearest Sakura, looking exhausted. Chouji sat across from him, setting down two glasses of coke. Sakura looked away before he could notice her gaze. Ino smirked at her from across the table.

Naruto and Sasuke followed soon after, carrying a plain cheese pizza, just like theirs. Sakura tried very hard to ignore them, but she couldn't, at the same time, bring herself to speak. Ino seemed content to watch Sakura squirm, eyes glinting with amusement.

They were speaking, and Sakura felt wrong eavesdropping, so she checked her watch, then shifted her attention to Ino.

"So today, in lecture—"

"Hey! Sakura!"

Sakura broke off, and both she and Ino turned towards Naruto. He was sitting beside Shikamaru, waving, as if they couldn't see him in his blindingly orange t-shirt.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino called back smoothly. Sakura stared – she had spoken to Uzumaki Naruto about two times in as many years; how did he know her name? – until Ino kicked her ankle, and she winced, snapping to her senses.

"Ow! I mean, uh, hi, Naruto." She smiled at the table. "Hey, guys."

Shikamaru lifted his glass in silent salute to them, and Chouji greeted them more exuberantly. Sasuke flicked a glance at them for only a moment, then turned back to his BlackBerry, where he was reading a message.

Sakura's smile widened – ridiculously, she knew – and Ino stifled a grin.

"Wanna sit with us?" Naruto invited.

Like she could eat around _Sasuke_. Besides—"No thanks. I have a tutorial soon."

"I have a paper," Ino added, scrunching up her nose.

Shikamaru, surprisingly, spoke up. "What class?"

"Forensics."

"With Ibiki?"

"I took that last term." He shrugged. "I could help, if you want."

"_Really?" _Ino broke out into a wide, beaming smile. "That would be great! I don't need you anymore, then, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nice."

Sasuke was trying to hide a smirk. Naruto and Chouji were flat-out grinning. Ino didn't seem to notice, but Sakura raised an eyebrow at them – just as Sasuke met her gaze.

His eyes were dark and flat and made Sakura avert her eyes, as if she had been caught doing something shameful. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, took a final sip of her drink, and slid out of her seat, shouldering her book bag.

"Leaving already?" Ino asked.

"I need to drop by the bookstore. Wanna come with?"

"I think I'll pass."

Sakura laughed. "Thought so. Later, Ino." She turned to the other table, keeping her gaze carefully on Naruto's blond head. "Bye, guys!"

There was a chorus of _Bye, Sakura_s from behind her, but she didn't turn back.

**-x-**

If Sakura was a five and Ino was an eight, then Sasuke was, by all rights, the perfect ten. The _only _ten. Pale, unblemished skin, angular features, spiky dark hair, and deep black eyes made Sasuke the prettiest, most perfect boy Sakura had ever seen.

Not that she had ever really talked to him. they had a few lectures together throughout the years, and both of them were smart enough to know each other, but that was as far as their relationship went.

She looked through the titles on the spines of the books on the shelves in the English section at the back of the store. she was taking Children's Literature, which involved a lot more work than she had expected, but was still rather enjoyable, and needed _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe._

_Lewis, Lewis, Lewis… _There! On the top shelf sat a pile of books, and Sakura reached up, stretching – and couldn't make it.

She huffed. Why pile the books so high no one could reach them?

She tried again, fingers barely skimming the middle of the stack of books. If she took one from there, the whole pile would come tumbling down. The bookstore owner, Yamato, wouldn't be happy about that.

That was when a large, tanned hand appeared over hers, plucking the very book she needed off the shelf. Sakura bounced back onto her heels and glanced up. Third-year Inuzuka Kiba was holding out the book to her.

Pretty boys were a dime a dozen at Konoha U – though maybe none quite like Sasuke – but Kiba wasn't just attractive. There was something darker about him. he was a mystery, but not in the brooding style of Sasuke, or the quiet way of Neji and Sai. He was unpredictable – people flocked to him, but no one was close to him.

But he was smiling at her as he handed her the thin paperback. "Sakura, right?"

She smiled back automatically. "That'd be me." How did he know her name? "Thanks," she added, gesturing to the book.

"No problem." He fell into step beside her as she picked her way through the crowded aisles towards the cash register. "Where're you headed now?"

"Um." Why was he following her? Sakura checked the sleek, silver watch on her wrist. 2:38. "I have a tutorial in twenty minutes."

"Are you free now?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks to stare up at Kiba, baffled. They had never even _spoken _before and, if she was honest, Sakura had to admit that she was a bit afraid of him.

Kiba waited patiently for her answer, but all Sakura could do was sputter.

Finally, she managed, "Uh, yeah. I have nothing to do."

"Great. Want to get a coffee with me?"

Sakura had enough caffeine in her from the soda, but there was nothing better to do, so she nodded. Kiba grinned at her again, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Whatever else Kiba was, he was certainly charming.

She paid for her book, tucked it into her bookbag, and followed Kiba out the door and into the elevator. The food court was up only two floors, but the elevator ride seemed agonizingly long. There was nowhere to look but at Kiba, and Sakura didn't know what to say. Luckily, the elevator was large; they moved to opposite sides, staring each other down silently until the elevator stopped and the doors _swoosh_ed open.

"What do you want?" he asked as they headed for Starbucks.

"White chocolate mocha," she answered automatically.

Kiba shook his head. "That's not real coffee." But he stepped up to the cashier anyway, and pulled out his wallet. Alarmed, Sakura did the same.

"I'll pay. You can carry the drinks."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?"

Sakura smiled. "A twenty-first century one." She slapped down a bill before Kiba could move. He looked both impressed and exasperated, and as they walked to a table, he pressed her to let him pay her back.

"It feels very weird to let a girl pay for me."

"Well, now you know how the girls feel."

She still felt awkward, but Kiba was surprisingly friendly, and Sakura felt herself relaxing as she sipped from her Styrofoam cup –

"Definite six."

"Solid seven."

"Four."

"Hell, that one's a two. Maybe point-five."

Sakura flicked a glance at the group of boys sitting at the table next to theirs. Kiba was watching her when she looked away.

"What, no comment?"

"I didn't know when I came here that rating was practically Konoha U's official sport," she admitted, setting down her drink. "I've gotten used to it, though."

"Yeah?" He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat, appraising her. "Ever join in?"

"No _way_," she said, appalled by the very suggestion. "It's demeaning and hurtful and _wrong._"

"It's all in good fun," he said. A smirk was tugging at his lips and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you've gotten a bad rating?"

Sakura glared at the table and didn't answer. "You could say that."

"Three."

"Five and a half."

"Nine!"

Sakura bit her tongue so she wouldn't start ranting. Even if she was used to it, she wasn't happy with the rating she heard all over campus.

Kiba was watching the other boys and the girls they were rating. "Those boys have very low standards for beauty," he said lightly. He glanced at Sakura. "What?"

Sakura shook her head, disgusted. _Et tu, Kiba? _She stood, snatching up her half-full drink. "I should get to tutorial. Bye."

She still had twenty minutes. She would just wait outside the door – better than staying here with Kiba. As it was, he didn't seem to mind. He stared up at Sakura, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he was fighting a smile. What a _jerk._

Sakura spun on her heel, drink sloshing around in its cup, and walked straight past the table of boys they had been watching – and straight into their line of fire.

Sakura felt their eyes on her, considering, and she straightened, blinking her long-lashed eyes slowly, trying not to be too obvious—

"Five," they agreed. Sakura sighed.

Behind her, she thought she heard Kiba laugh.

**-x-**

After her tutorial, Sakura was done classes for the day, and she began the trek to the library, to finish her lab and assigned readings before heading toward the bus, and home. She had lived on campus for her first year, but after that, she had chosen to move into an apartment building with Ino.

It was as she was waiting at the bus stop, hands in pockets and ears turning red, that she saw Kiba again. He was standing around with a bunch of his friends, and didn't seem to have noticed her. that was fine by her.

Her breath was coming out in little white puffs. She wished she had a jacket. She could almost _feel _herself icing over.

"Cold?"

"Just a tad," she said evenly, meeting Kiba's gaze head-on. When had he wandered over?

He unwound the dark blue scarf around his neck and beckoned her closer. She stepped back instead, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine. My ride will be here soon." She glanced up the street, biting her lip, and hoped she was right.

"Just let me be a nice guy," he pressed. At Sakura's skeptical look, he sighed. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't realize it upset you so much."

She glanced up at him, trying to judge if those brown eyes were sincere, but it was dark out, and the streetlight they stood under cast his face into shadow, and the firm set of his mouth was unreadable.

Sakura pulled away when she felt the warm weight pressing on the back of her neck, and reached up to pull away the scarf.

"Don't," he said. "It's my way of apologizing."

And then with a small, strange smile, he turned and walked back to his friends. Sakura turned at the headlights coming up the drive, to see her bus finally arriving, and Sasuke approaching. His eyes were on her, and Sakura wondered if he had seen the exchange between her and Kiba. She hoped he hadn't gotten the right idea.

The bus came to a halt, the doors opened, and as Sakura stepped up with the quickly-forming crowd, passing Kiba and his friends, she could hear them ticking off numbers. Kiba was silent, until one faceless voice urged him to participate.

Sakura felt the back of her neck prickle, and she glanced back. Faces were turned towards her, and Kiba's eyes gleamed in the evening light as his gaze met hers. Sakura's breath caught. They were rating her? After all she had said?

She didn't need to hear it. She put her hand on the rail and stepped up onto the bus, but even so, she could hear Kiba's voice clearly, could almost see his lips forming the word…

"_Ten."_

* * *

I know this sounds very typical of me so far, but I promise there's a twist. I'd love to know what you think so far! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Does no one read ANs anymore? But with the kind of reviews I got, I might just have to reevaluate some of my decisions regarding pairings…

Also, I've always had an issue with pacing, so I'd really appreciate any comments on how fast or slow you think this story is going? Especially since this is where the twist comes in.

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_Chapter Two_

It was lucky that she had finished her work earlier in the library, because Sakura could feel herself getting drowsier by the minute.

She leaned her forehead against the cold glass of her window, eyes itching with tiredness, and spun the wheel of her iPod, hoping the increase in volume would help to wake her. No such luck.

Sakura brushed her fingers over the soft fabric of Kiba's scarf. She had forgotten to give it back to him, and she was thankful for it – it was the only thing keeping her from freezing. Why did she _never _remember her jacket?

Maybe she wasn't getting enough Vitamin D, she reasoned. Or iron. Or something.

As she walked down the aisle at her stop, she glanced at Sasuke, sitting near the front of the bus, staring out the window, earphones in. She wondered what he was listening to on his iPod. Screamo? Rap? Alternative?

But then she shook her head. It didn't really matter. She firmly averted her gaze from him and made her way down the steps, up the sidewalk, and into her apartment, where she barely managed to wash her face and change into her pajamas before she drooped off to bed, falling deeply asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillows.

Sakura slept soundly through the night, barely waking the next morning, and rubbed at her eyes blearily in the sunlight pouring through the window above her bed. She must have been _really _tired – she had never slept so deeply before.

Somehow, she managed to make her way to the bathroom, thoughts of her Developmental Psychology lecture the only thing keeping her from going back to bed. Maybe she was a bit dorky, but she really enjoyed that class – nothing could make her skip.

Ino's bedroom door was closed – she had probably come in sometime during the night. She didn't have a class until noon, and who knew when she had gotten home, so Sakura let her sleep. She made herself a strawberry Pop-Tart and coffee, then slipped silently out the door and into the bright sunlight.

**-x-**

There was something weird going on.

Everywhere she went, Sakura felt herself getting double takes. She didn't understand it – was something on her face? Between her teeth? On her clothes? She ducked into the washroom several times between classes, but she didn't see anything amiss with her appearance. In fact, she thought she looked a fair bit better than usual – her hair was bouncier, her smile brighter, her cheeks rosier. Maybe last night's sleep had helped.

So she brushed off the stares and odd smiles she received. Maybe it was because there weren't bags under her eyes for once.

But when even _Ino _looked at her strangely, Sakura threw her hands up in the air, finally exasperated.

"What is _wrong _with you people today?" she grumped, adjusting her grip on her coffee. They were in the library, sitting together at a table in the group study area. Even here, Sakura could feel curious gazes on her, and she fought the urge to cover her face.

"You look… _different," _Ino said slowly, appraising her. "Good."

"That _is _a shocker," Sakura said dryly, unloading the books from her bag.

Ino laughed. "No, you're always pretty." Sakura felt her heart swell with love for her best friend. She _knew _she kept Ino around for a reason. "You just look _really _good today. I don't know."

Sakura blinked. That was _it? _Then she shrugged. She didn't really see it. "So how'd your paper go?"

"Fine. Shikamaru's pretty smart." Then, Ino leered at her, and Sakura squirmed. "But that's not important. What's this I hear about you and _Kiba?"_

Sakura tapped her pen against her notebook, leaning back in her chair. She was silent for a moment, and Ino was practically salivating. Finally, she said: "God, word travels _fast _in this school."

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's _it? _Details, Forehead!"

"I told you to stop calling me that," Sakura hissed, eyes very wide. She glanced around to see if anyone had heard. "God, that's just what I need, an even _lower _rating—"

Sakura stopped suddenly, green gaze locking with a dark one belonging to a boy she had never met. He was staring very intently at her, as his friend pored through the books on the shelves on either side of them. They were standing in an aisle of books, a table between them and Sakura and Ino.

As she watched, the dark-eyed boy nudged his friend and nodded towards her. the other boy looked her way, and she dropped her gaze, suddenly nervous. All the attention was getting to be too much. Sakura felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

So she tried to ward off Ino's questioning – but soon found herself looking back at the pair of boys. They didn't seem to notice her, but they were drawing closer, eyeing her every so often, and when they were only a few feet away, Sakura could hear their voices clearly.

"See her?"

"She _is _hot. So is her friend."

"Blonde's a definite nine."

"So is pinky."

They passed Sakura with identical, cheeky grins, and she felt her cheeks warm for two reasons: one, she hated when people called her pinky (was there no other way to describe her?); and two, she was a _nine. _Not only was the score itself inexplicably high – especially after two years of constant fives – but she was on the same level as _Ino_, her flawlessly beautiful best friend.

Ino didn't seem to have noticed the rating. She was staring impatiently at Sakura. "What's up with you?"

"Hm? Nothing, sorry." She cracked open a textbook. "What were you saying?"

"Me? I wasn't saying anything. _You're _supposed to be telling me about Kiba." Ino grinned suddenly. "I heard he gave you a ten?"

Sakura snapped her gaze up to Ino, shocked. "How did you hear that?"

Ino laughed. "I have my sources. Someone heard him rate you, told his friends in fourth year, one of those friends told his girlfriend in second year, who told her cousin, who was talking about it before my Forensics lecture."

"So, of course, it _must _be true."

Ino stuck her tongue out. "Just _tell _me!" She was whining now, and Sakura laughed.

"I prefer to watch you squirm. Anyway, it wasn't a big deal," she said with a shrug. "After I left you to chum it up with your new best friend Shikamaru—" Ino flicked a pen cap at her—"I met him in the bookstore, we went for coffee, and some idiots _rated _me."

Ino winced. "In _front _of him?"

Sakura nodded. "I know," she said. "He probably just wanted to make me feel better, or something? I was kinda mad at him."

"That, or he likes you!" Ino squealed, barely able to contain her glee. "You know, Kiba like, _never _rates girls."

"Well, he _shouldn't_," Sakura pointed out, hardly impressed. But Ino's words made her pause. Maybe everyone was staring at her because of Kiba's rating? Granted, it was a ridiculous notion, but it _was _more likely than everyone staring at her because she had had a straight nine hours of sleep.

Ino returned to her books, but not before she said, "Watch. You're going to be the new It Girl of Konoha U now."

With a laugh, Sakura uncapped her highlighter. "Right. That'll be the day."

Ino exaggerated everything, and always had. One nine was nothing to lose her head over, after all. Her upcoming Bio exam was much more important right now.

And yet, as the day wore on, Biology and Calculus and Chemistry were the furthest things from her mind. When Sakura went for coffee, she noticed at least seven people staring at her. When she was waiting for lecture to begin, the guys in front of her turned to check her out, quite blatantly. When she was walking to Sarutobi Hall, she had another two ratings – a seven and an eight.

This had gone from strange to downright creepy.

She wondered what had happened to the student population at Konoha U – but even the staff were giving her strange looks today. It made no sense. Was it _really _Kiba's influence? Sakura didn't believe that.

But as if on cue, Kiba appeared at her side, just as she was tossing out her empty coffee cup.

"And I was just about to ask you to have one with me."

"Coffee? I'm always up for another," she said, turning to look at him.

He grinned and told her, "You drink too much coffee."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" She stared up at him for a second, wondering if she should ask _him _about everything that had been going on around her all day. After all, if it was Kiba's rating had started this, maybe he knew how to make it stop? All the attention was starting to get to her.

She hesitated for a split-second – then changed her mind and instead reached into her bag to draw out his neatly folded scarf. "Sorry, I took this with me yesterday."

"That _was _the plan," he said, not moving to take the scarf from her. "Did it help?"

That strange glint she had seen the night before was back in his eye. "Yeah, thanks," she said slowly. Then she gestured to her black coat. "But I came prepared today."

Kiba laughed and took the scarf from her.

"So… coffee?" His grin was bright in the setting sun. "My treat this time."

Sakura hesitated. Despite the fact that they were getting along, and even after his generous rating of the night before, she wasn't completely comfortable with Kiba. It wasn't just his attitude, but the way he smiled, the way he spoke. Something about him set her on edge the more she spent time with him.

But even so, before she knew it, Sakura was sitting with him over hot coffees and a biscotti to split between them.

"So," Kiba said lightly, his eyes intent on her, "How's your day been?'

"Funny you should ask," she said grumpily, breaking off a piece of biscotti. It was soft. "It's been ridiculous. People keep staring at me."

He looked like he wanted to laugh. "Staring at you? Really. Explain."

Sakura waved a hand. "I don't know," she said. "It's like I'm some walking, talking dog, and they're all too scared to ask me how I do it." She thought of the ogling, the rating. "Or maybe like I'm something off the runway."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"What?" she asked defensively. _He _was the one who gave her a ten! She hadn't even gotten another one!

"Nothing," he said hastily, grinning. "It's just kind of funny. You were telling me about your low ratings just yesterday."

"They weren't _that _low," she grumbled. "Just constant fives."

"_I _didn't give you a five," he reminded her quietly. Sakura glanced up at him.

"Yeah," she said, horrified to feel herself reddening. What was _wrong _with her? She took a sip of coffee to distract herself. "And ever since then, my stock has gone through the roof."

"Yeah?" Kiba leaned forward. "Well, maybe everyone's starting to see something different."

Sakura pursed her lips. That was an odd way to phrase something even stranger to say. Seeing something different? She had checked her reflection – multiple times – and she looked no different than usual.

Still, the conversation was getting awkward, so she merely shrugged it off and changed the subject: "Eh. Who knows. So are you done for the day?"

He smiled, clearly amused, but didn't press the subject. "Yeah."

"Do you _ever _study?" He always seemed to be free.

"Nah, I come here to pick up girls and drink coffee," he deadpanned. "Isn't it obvious?" When Sakura laughed, he said, "Nah, I'm a Political Science major."

"Politics, like many blood-sucking creatures?"

"That's about right. You should _see _some of the people in that program." Kiba shuddered.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something – she wasn't sure what – when she felt someone watching her. she turned to see a pair of boys her age, at the table next to theirs. Talk about déjà vu.

Kiba followed her gaze, although they looked away before the boys could notice them. The two were silent, waiting for the verdict.

"She's really hot. Eight?"

"Maybe nine…"

"Eight-and-a-half then."

"She's with Kiba, though…"

"Dammit. Who _is _she?"

Kiba's lips twitched in a smile, and he turned to raise an eyebrow at the boys. Their eyes grew very wide at being caught, and Sakura bit back a smile.

Once the boys had left – very hastily – Kiba turned back to her. "So. I see what you mean." Sakura nodded, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I hate to leave you to deal with it on your own, but I have to go."

"I thought you were done for the day?"

"I am," he said, "But I have to photocopy some notes for a friend. And he's kind of stupid, so I'll probably have to explain everything very slowly to him."

"Okay." Sakura stood. "I should probably go study or something, anyway. I'm pretty wired now."

Kiba's smile was wry. "You don't say."

She held her coffee protectively to her chest as she trailed after Kiba out of the building. It had gotten dark outside in the half hour that they were talking, and Sakura glanced around her. It was still early evening, but the tall buildings and trees cast everything into shadow.

She shivered, and Kiba glanced at her. "Want me to walk you?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him, and he nodded before heading off to the library. Sakura took a fortifying sip of coffee before making her own way to the student centre. Ino had a class until seven, but she could meet her there later.

But just as she was rounding the corner of the North Building, a hand lashed out to grab her by the elbow, and she was knocked roughly against the stone wall.

"Wha—" She tried to orient herself, but a clammy hand pressed over her mouth before she could draw in a breath.

"You're the ten," rasped a voice very close to her ear. Sakura detected, faintly, the scent of alcohol.

Her knee shot up to slam her assailant in the stomach, and he grunted, backing off. Sakura immediately tried to run, but he kicked out, catching her in the back of her knee, and she stumbled long enough for her attacker to press down on her. in the dim light coming from the streetlamps around the side of the building, she could barely make out his features. He was a stranger.

He was also a _stupid _stranger, she realized. Her hands and legs were restrained by his weight, but when she felt hands at the hem of her jeans, she realized that her mouth was uncovered, and she screamed.

He cut her off almost immediately, lips pressing down insistently on hers, and Sakura shuddered. The damp ground beneath her was soaking the back of her shirt, where her jacket was riding up. The stranger's weight was cutting off all blood circulation to her legs, and his hands were pawing at her thighs, her stomach, her neck.

One of her hands was trapped between them and, out of desperation, she turned her palm towards him and sunk her nails into his chests. He was surprised enough to flinch back, but then he twisted her wrist backwards over her head with even more force—

And that was when another shape came barreling around the corner, launching itself at her attacked and tackling him to the ground. The two figures grappled for a few moments, during which Sakura managed to catch a glimpse of her rescuer's spiky brown hair.

_Kiba_.

Her heart was in her throat as she scrambled to her knees, just as Kiba, with a grunt, slammed his fist into her attacker's face. He slumped to the ground, and Kiba stood.

Sakura's eyes were growing adjusted to the dark, and she could see Kiba's concerned, serious expression.

"Sakura!" Kiba hissed, grabbing her by the elbow. She flinched back, and he dropped her arm. "Are you okay?"

Sakura pressed a hand to her mouth. Her legs were shaking.

Kiba's hand was back on her arm, steadying her. "What happened?" When she didn't answer, he stared hard at her until she looked up. "Listen, my dorm's nearby. Do you want to wait there?"

Sakura was so shaken up by what had just occurred that she nodded without a second thought. Kiba's hand was warm and comforting on her back, and she let him lead her to his dorm and out of the bitingly cold night.

His room was surprisingly neat, and rather empty. It was small, with his bed in the corner, dark blue comforter spread neatly over the mattress. His books were stacked on his desk, beside a black laptop. As Sakura looked around, Kiba tossed his leather jacket onto his computer chair and turned to face her.

Sakura stared back at him. His expression was unreadable. "You want some water?"

She shook her head, and he gestured to his chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

Her legs were still shaking, so she crossed the room in four long strides and sank onto the black swivel chair gratefully. Her pulse had slowed, but now her stomach was tying itself into knots at all the what-ifs.

"Thanks," she said. Her voice was hoarse, and she cleared her throat.

Kiba stayed standing, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't appear to have heard her.

"Amazing what some people will do for a pretty face, isn't it?"

Alarmed by his tone, Sakura sucked in a breath, suddenly realizing she was in the bedroom of a virtual stranger, one definitely strong enough to overwhelm her, and she shot up to her feet.

Kiba didn't look impressed. He shook his head and said in a low voice, "Not me."

She didn't back down. "I have to go," she said, moving for the door. Kiba caught her by the arm just as she tried to brush past him.

"Not so fast," he said. His tone was abruptly darker, and Sakura's heart started to pound wildly. She cursed herself for being such an _idiot_. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk?" she echoed, hesitating for a split-second, which was all Kiba needed to spin her around to face him.

"Talk," he said. "Come with me."

He didn't give her a choice, however, as he held her in an iron grip. Sakura let herself be led to the bathroom, as if in a daze. Part of her knew she should get away. The other part of her wasn't listening.

The bathroom was as clean and white as the rest of the room. Kiba turned Sakura to face the mirror, his hands on her shoulders. He was smiling, and Sakura swallowed. She didn't like the way his teeth glinted in the light. She tried to tell herself she was being ridiculous.

"What do you see?"

She stared at the mirror. What _was _there to see? "Me?"

"Very good," he said, as if she was a small child. "Now, keep watching yourself."

Sakura complied, just as Kiba took his hands from her shoulders. His hands suddenly shot out to form different shapes and gestures – locking together, palms out, fingers crossing each other – in succession, moving so fast they were almost a blur. Sakura gasped from the surprise, opening her mouth to demand what on earth he was doing—before gasping for an entirely different reason.

Her appearance was _changing_.

Kiba put his hands down, watching with a smirk, as her hair grew shinier, her skin smoother, her eyes bigger. Sakura watched as her entire face went through a makeover until, abruptly, it wasn't her face anymore.

Sakura was never remarkable. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly, either. She had always looked in the mirror, but never been impressed. Until now.

She wasn't just beautiful – she was _ethereal_. She couldn't understand what had changed to make her look this way – were her lips glossier, her eyes greener? – but suddenly, she looked nothing like the girl she had always been. She looked nothing like the way _any _girl should.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she whirled around to stare up at Kiba.

"What did you _do?" _she demanded shrilly. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Genjutsu," he explained. "Just a little trick, nothing harmful." He paused. "Well, not _really_. Not if I can protect you." He grinned. "What, you don't like it?"

Before Sakura could answer, Kiba reached out and took her chin in his, tilting her face up so he could see clearly. He smiled, clearly satisfied, and Sakura felt sick. That smile was dark, cruel – so unlike the one of only an hour ago.

He leaned down to stare her in the eyes, and she stepped back until she was pressing into the counter. Sakura's breathing grew shallow, the thumping of her pulse wild and erratic, as Kiba brushed the hair out of his eyes, opened his mouth, and all but purred:

"Yeah. That's a perfect ten for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

I know this chapter took a while, and I'm sorry. This one gave me a lot of problems, and went through a lot of rewrites – and ended exactly the way I wanted to hold off on. Sigh. But it's cool.

A lot of you have been asking about the pairing, and I know it's partly my fault for my last AN. So, I'm just going to explain the pairing thing once and for all. **There is none. **I _did _consider making it KibaSaku to please you guys**, **but a comment from **Aleph Conquest **encouraged me not to. I hope you guys will continue to read, and be satisfied by the end, but, to be honest, this decision was more for myself. I want to write something new. So… yeah. That's my thing.

So a lot of you are hating Kiba. This makes me very happy – it means I'm doing my job right. :D I told you there would be a twist!

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_Chapter Three_

Sakura didn't hesitate to shove Kiba away from her. Eyes wide with panic, she immediately slipped out the bathroom and headed for the door, barely pausing to snatch up her bag. Kiba was silent and unmoving, still in the bathroom, as she flung open the door and ran out.

She _was _surprised he didn't follow her, and when she left the building, Sakura couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. It had grown even darker while she had been inside, and shadows loomed large all around her. Ino had probably already left, and the next bus wouldn't be for twenty minutes.

Sakura _knew _she was being irrational, tightening her grip on her bag and glancing uneasily around her, but she couldn't quite forget what had just happened to her, or what Kiba had said:

"_Amazing what some people will do for a pretty face…"_

A hand landed heavily on her shoulder, and Sakura jumped, heart in her throat.

"Sakura!"

She whirled around and glowered up at Kiba. "Get _away _from me," she snarled, backing away from him.

He held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not going to attack. I just need to help you."

_Need? _What happened to _wanting _to play the knight in shining armor? Sakura glared at him, pulling her jacket tighter around her against the sudden chill in the air. "I don't need anymore of your help, _thanks_," she said acidly, turning her back on him.

The campus was nearly deserted on such a cold night, but one boy, a little older than Sakura, passed by her quickly, head bowed against the wind. He glanced at her absently, then slowed, eyes widening. He smiled at her, then hurried on his way.

Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine. It was ridiculous to be so afraid suddenly, she knew. That guy, her attacker, had been drunk, and she hadn't been paying attention. It wouldn't happen again.

But even then…

"I made you like this," Kiba said suddenly. His voice was loud in the still darkness, and Sakura turned to look at him. "So I promise to protect you."

She was almost tempted to let him.

"Just take this – this _illusion_, or whatever it is – take it _off me_!" she hissed, balling her hands into fists.

"It's a genjutsu," he said, "And I can't." Before she could say anything, he went on, "And why? weren't you tired of the fives? You're a ten, now."

"I _did _want to be beautiful," she admitted, frustrated. "I hated being a five. But…" She didn't know how to explain the way she felt when she looked at her reflection. Shocked – and a bit pleased – at her beauty, but also sick, when she remembered that it was all smoke and mirrors, wasn't _real_. And it _couldn't _be real – she had never seen anyone look the way she did under the genjutsu. It wasn't _normal_.

"But…?" he prodded.

"But—it's not _right_. It's not _me," _she fumbled, trying to make him understand her.

Kiba didn't look impressed. He folded his arms across his chest and shot her a very dry look. "Why? because I made you more beautiful than you really are? It's not a lie – just an _enhancement." _He leaned closer suddenly, dark eyes scanning her features, and Sakura took in a sharp breath at his sudden proximity.

He smirked after a moment, and smudged his thumb across her lower lip. It came away coated lightly with her gloss.

"Make-up, plastic surgery, fancy hair products, skin treatments… isn't it all just to make yourself look good?" he asked. "I didn't do anything you don't do yourself."

"I just make myself _shinier_," she argued. "You gave me a new face!"

"Not entirely true," he said. "I just made it _better_. it's like permanent make-up."

Sakura ran a hand over her face. This was—she didn't know what this was. How was she to explain to Kiba what he had done to her was _not _what she wanted?

"What's the problem, Sakura?" he pressed. "This _is _your appearance now. This is what I _gave _you. It's not going anywhere. Nothing's changing. Accept it. Move on.

"Besides," he went on, before she could sort out her thoughts, tone casual, "You're now the most beautiful girl in the world. There's not a man alive that can resist you." He paused. "If there's anyone you're interested in…"

Her thoughts immediately jumped to Sasuke. Cold, distant Sasuke, who was never interested in anyone or anything, and had never looked twice at a girl would he be affected by her now?

Sakura abruptly cut off that train of thought. That was wrong to even be thinking _– _that much she knew.

And yet…

She had to work to get her voice out. "I thought beauty was in the eye of the beholder," she said.

"Not this beauty," he replied. "Nothing subjective here."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm with anger, smarting in the cold, but she said nothing more.

There was a rustle, and she glanced up at Kiba. He was walking past her, up the tree-lined path to the bus stop. "C'mon," he said, pausing to look back, "I'll take you home."

* * *

Kiba didn't have a car. Instead, he took Sakura onto the bus she would have ridden alone. She protested at first, but after feeling all the intent gazes on her as she walked down the aisle to her seat, she was glad to have Kiba by her side, if only to block her from their view and them from hers.

When she got to her apartment, Kiba waited for her to walk in and shut the door, then left, heading back to the bus stop to return to campus. She didn't invite him in, merely locked the door, kicked off her shoes, and shuffled off to her room. Ino called out a greeting to her and offered dinner, but Sakura waved her off, closed her bedroom door, and stood, blinking in the dark, before flopping down on her bed, exhausted.

Sleep wouldn't come, though, and Sakura lay awake, eyes closed, relaying the day's events.

"What did you do to me?" she had asked on the bus. They had to whisper, and Kiba leaned close to her so she could hear.

"Like I said before, genjutsu. Basically, I cast an illusion over you, so that everyone else is seeing—" He waved a hand towards her—"this knockout."

"Except me," she said.

"Right." His smile widened. "I thought that might creep you out in the morning."

Sakura had turned to stare out her window then, at the city lights blurring past. She was getting no answers from Kiba, and she was fed-up.

She could see her reflection in the window – her _real _reflection. Plain, unremarkable, and _honest_. Then she saw Kiba's reflection beside hers, and narrowed her eyes. He seemed to read her mind, because his hands flashed through his strange gestures once more, and a moment later, she was staring at his illusion, as lovely as she had been an hour ago.

And this was what everyone was seeing when they looked at her.

"Why did you do this?" she asked in a low voice that cracked. Kiba didn't seem to hear.

Lying in the darkness of her room with only the sound of her own soft breathing, Sakura knew that she wasn't making any sense. Any girl would love to be so beautiful. She herself would have loved this chance, had it been offered to her before. But it was one thing to accept a gift of beauty—it was entirely different to have it forced on you.

At least, that was what Sakura told herself, rolling onto her side and staring at the way the sliver of moonlight spilled in through her window to play on her desk. She couldn't think of any other logical reason.

She stared at the soft light bouncing off her textbooks and forced herself to stop thinking, and focused on her breathing, until her eyes drooped shut, and sleep stole her away into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Sakura had woken up at noon the day after her confrontation with Kiba, and thus had already missed half her classes. Ino had texted her though, with a: **i tried to wake u up, but u seemed so tired, i let u sleep in! take the day off today, k? i'll get ur notes. love u!**

So Sakura, mentally and emotionally drained, had taken a three-day weekend to hand around the apartment with Ino: making cookies, watching chick flicks, and gossiping late into the night. It had been a _very _relaxing weekend, and part of Sakura was depressed to already be back at school on Monday. The other part of her was determined to look on the bright side of things.

Kiba had put his genjutsu on her and it didn't seem as though he could – or would – be taking it odd anytime soon. It was best if she learned to accept what she had been given.

Which was probably why, when Sasuke and Naruto walked into the pizza parlor, she didn't sink down in her seat. Instead, she sat up a bit straighter, trying not to stare.

This time, Ino was sitting with her back to the door. Even so, when Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she knew just what had happened, and sighed.

"Can't he find somewhere else to get his tomatoes?" she muttered. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her.

It was just her luck that Sasuke chose that moment to turn around and catch sight of them.

Sakura met his gaze, jaw dropping in mortification and cheeks blooming with red. Naruto stepped up beside Sasuke, slices in hand, and followed his gaze to her. He smiled wide and bright, and immediately headed for them.

"Naruto's heading this way!" Sakura whispered frantically to Ino.

Ino looked bored, chewing on her crust. "I noticed. It's kind of hard not to."

"Hi, Ino! Sakura!" Naruto greeted cheerfully – and loudly. "Mind if we sit with you?"

Ino's eyes flashed when she looked at Sakura, and she immediately pasted on a blindingly white smile. "Sure, no problem!" she chirped, shuffling over to make room. "The more, the merrier!"

Sakura thought she was laying it on a bit thick. Naruto obviously didn't, since he plopped down right beside Ino and gestured for Sasuke to do the same.

It was only when Sakura looked up that she realized he was waiting for her to move.

"Oh!" She flamed red and scooted to the edge of the seat, pressing herself against the wall of the booth and wished she could disappear, especially when Sasuke sat down beside her, his leg only an inch from hers.

Ino was trying to hide a wicked smile as she asked, "Do you guys come here often?"

Naruto shook his head. "We've only been here a couple of times before," he said around a mouthful of pizza. "Good food, though. You guys?"

"We've been coming here since first year," Sakura said. She kept her gaze firmly on Naruto. Beside her, Sasuke was silent, working his way neatly through his slice of pizza.

"Then we will, too! We'll eat lunch together! Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke swallowed, reached for his drink, and rolled his eyes. "You need to learn some social grace."

"And _you_ need to learn to be human," Naruto shot back brightly.

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura smothered a giggle, catching Naruto's attention. His bright blue eyes were curious. Sakura squirmed in her seat.

Naruto squinted, tilting his head to the side and studying her for a long moment. Ino raised an eyebrow at this, and even Sasuke's attention was caught, though his interest was minimal. Typical Sasuke.

Finally, Naruto cleared his throat and announced, "You look different."

Sakura had to work to smother her wince. Naruto seemed to misunderstand her expression, because he said hastily, "I mean it in a good way!"

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Ino was trying to hide a smile, raising her eyebrows meaningfully at her, and Sakura blinked, then slid her gaze to her right.

Sasuke was turned to face her, expression serious, eyes intent as he stared at her. Even when Sakura looked away and conversation resumed, his eyes didn't leave her face.

* * *

"You look happy."

Sakura jumped, then whirled around. She was mildly annoyed – but not entirely surprised – to see Kiba, standing in front of her, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, looking as if nothing had happened between them

"Hey there," he said casually.

Sakura stared at him, at a loss for words. Finally, she managed to say, "Don't you _ever_ have class?"

"In the evening," he said pleasantly. "So I thought I'd come looking for you. We could go for coffee. _Again,_" he added with a wry smile.

There were two things Sakura wanted to know: (a) how and why did Kiba keep following her; and (b) what had _happened _to him? Had she imagined the darker, harsher Kiba from Thursday?

But she was in a good mood, and she wanted to deal with Kiba while the going was good, so she shrugged, smiled, and said, "If you pay."

"So, didn't see you around on Friday," he said when they had settled down with their drinks.

"It's a big campus," she said after she took a fortifying sip of caffeine. "And I skipped classes. Wasn't feeling well."

"Hmm."

He said nothing else for a moment, which was fine by Sakura. She sipped quietly at her cup, feeling better than she had in Kiba's presence than she had on Thursday, until he finally spoke.

"How are you doing?"

She set her cup down with a sigh. "Better," she admitted slowly. "I'm learning to accept this."

"You act like I've cursed you." Sakura shrugged, and Kiba said, "You're in a good mood. Why?"

"Nothing," she lied. She didn't want to go into the details of her lunch with Sasuke. That was personal – and part of her felt guilty about getting his attention in such a cheap way.

But maybe Kiba was right – maybe her beauty, fake as it was, was _hers_ now. Surely she couldn't be expected not to use it to her advantage.

Right?

Kiba just smiled as she wrestled with her own thoughts, and Sakura had the feeling that he knew exactly what had happened. He didn't press though, instead leaning closer, elbows on the table, and beckoning for her to do the same. "I want you to try something," he said.

Immediately, Sakura was on her guard. "Try what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing crazy," he promised. "I just want you to see the advantages of being pretty. It opens up a whole new world for you."

Sakura was hardly impressed. "Right. And how do you propose I do that?"

Kiba smiled and dug into his jacket pocked. Sakura watched, intrigues, as he pulled out—

"A pen?"

"Trust me. Just go over there—" He pointed to the area around the line for Starbucks—"And drop this there. See what happens."

Sakura didn't move. "But," she said, "People always pick up pens for me."

"Just do it," he said, so firmly that Sakura was halfway to the line before she realized what she was doing. Still, she was already there – it couldn't hurt to do as he said. She was growing curious, anyway.

She glanced around. A couple of people glanced her way, but the majority were focused on buying their coffees, so she held out her pen, bit her lip, and – feeling like an idiot – dropped it.

Immediately, three people broke out of line to bend down for her pen. Sakura was taken aback when a boy with green eyes held Kiba's pen out to her.

"You dropped this?"

Dumbfounded, Sakura reached out to take it. "Thanks."

She smiled – and the boy turned red. She had never gotten such a reaction before.

She was starting to see just what Kiba had meant by _a whole new world…_

She started to head back to Kiba. He had obviously been watching, and he looked very pleased with himself.

Was this why he had cast the genjutsu over her? To show her what it was like to be desired? It seemed ridiculous, even pointless.

But before she could ask, Kiba straightened in his seat, expression darkening, and from behind her, she heard her name.

Sakura turned, and there was Uchiha Sasuke, staring down at her, with an expression she couldn't understand.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she said, surprised. What was he doing? Looking for her? Why? "Hey! What's up?"

Sasuke set his mouth in a firm line. His eyes were narrowed and blazing, and she took a startled step backwards.

"Are you okay…?"

"Sakura."

Sakura tried to turn to look at Kiba, but Sasuke reached out and grabbed her by the elbow. Her heart thudded in her chest. _Finally_, her crush of six years had noticed her – but he didn't look happy.

"I knew it," Kiba growled. He, too, gripped Sakura's other forearm in one large, tanned head.

"Knew what?" Sakura asked. Her voice shook, and she tried to pull back from the both of them. Their grips were unusually strong. "Guys?"

Sakura was watching Kiba, so she didn't see what Sasuke did, only that Kiba flinched, pulling back from Sakura with a hiss of pain, and Sasuke was able to pull Sakura to him, much to her surprise.

Her pulse quickened. "Sasuke…?"

He looked down at her, and she was shocked to see he was glaring. "Start talking," he snapped. "Why is there a genjutsu on you?"

* * *

I know that some of you might feel that I'm pushing this beauty thing too far, but even though I agree that it's a _little _extreme, I don't think I'm pushing it too far, for two reasons. First, Kiba has made Sakura _the most beautiful person in the world. _There is no one better looking, and she is beautiful to an extent not _possible _for normal people. Also, this _is _a fic about beauty, as you will see in future chapters. I have to take _some _artistic license. So yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are the best reviewers in the world, so I'm _so _sorry about taking so long for this chapter! Although I do have excuses – school and unwanted socializing and the always-dreaded Writer's Block. But now I'm back – and on a deadline, so I'll be getting back to weekly updates, I think. I hope.

Also, this chapter's kind of short, and heavy on the info, but the next one really _will _have more action. Should be good stuff? :D

And, question: I don't plan to get graphic with this fic, but it _will _be somewhat dark. So, judging by this chapter, tell me if you think I should up the rating?

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_Chapter Four_

Sakura couldn't breathe.

Luckily, Kiba seemed to recover from whatever had caused him to let go of her, and he took her by the shoulders and yanked her, hard, away from Sasuke. Sakura stumbled, but didn't drop her gaze from Sasuke's cold, dark eyes.

How had he known?

"Sharingan, right?" Kiba said. Sasuke didn't respond, and Kiba breathed a bitter laugh. "Of course. You _are _an Uchiha."

What did _that_ mean?

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a low, menacing voice, ignoring Kiba. "_Why is there a genjutsu around you?"_

People were starting to watch them curiously. They probably made quite the sight: Sakura – the new It Girl on campus – caught between Sasuke, the _real _perfect ten, and Kiba, aloof and mysterious.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else to chat," she said. Her voice was shaking. She hoped the others didn't notice.

"Or maybe not," Kiba said. "Let's go, Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip, glancing from Sasuke to Kiba and back. Sasuke looked impatient; Kiba looked expectant. Sakura was confused.

"I…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; Kiba furrowed his. Sakura took a step back.

"I have a class." Before either boy could stop her, she spun on her heel and all but flew down the hall, hair fanning out behind her.

She didn't really have a class, though. Sakura just needed to be left alone so she could catch a breather – the air around those two was _suffocating._ She just wanted to think things through herself.

Sakura went to the library, sat at a carrel by the big windows on the third floor, spread out her books so she looked busy, then pushed her earphones in and stared out into the crisp, late-March afternoon, and tried to understand.

But as hard as she tried, she just couldn't make sense of anything. Not Kiba's motives, not anything that had happened since Thursday… and not Sasuke.

Sakura had to admit to herself, as shameful as it was, that a part of her had _wanted _Sasuke to see her as Kiba had made her – so exquisitely beautiful he couldn't resist her. But it appeared that the genjutsu wasn't good enough for even that.

What _was _it good for? What was the _point _of Kiba making her beautiful?

She needed answers.

But no sooner had she left the building to go search for Kiba than Sasuke was in front of her, pulling her around the corner and pushing her roughly against the brick wall. Her head knocked back against it, and she blinked, dazed.

"What is going on?" Sasuke demanded. "What is Kiba _doing _with you?"

"I don't know!" she choked, pushing at him until he loosened his grip in her forearms. She felt the blood rush back into them and noted, not for the first time, what an unusually strong grip he had. "I just woke up like this one day."

"After he rated you," Sasuke clarified.

He had been there, Sakura remembered. Of course. They rode the same bus. "Yeah. And then the next evening, I found out about this stupid genjutsu," she said. She couldn't hold back a scowl, recalling the evening everything was shot to hell. Sasuke noticed this.

"Why did he put it on you?"

"I don't _know_," she said again, frustrated. "He won't tell me anything."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Then why," he wanted to know, "Are you still with him?"

"He knows what's going on," she reminded him. "No one else does – except you, anyway. Kiba says he can't take this genjutsu off me."

Sasuke scoffed. "Maybe he can't. But I can." He backed away from Sakura. "But first, we're going to find Kiba."

"I was going to do that," she said. "But I don't know where he is."

"I can find him through his chakra," Sasuke said, eyes tightening in concentration. "Come on," he said after a moment, cutting across the front of Sarutobi Hall to head to the library. Sakura scrambled to follow him.

"Will you really take this thing off me?" she asked tentatively.

"It's dangerous for you," he said without looking at her. Sakura couldn't help but notice his eyes on a group of boys sitting outside on the benches, watching her.

"Kiba promised to protect me," she mumbled. Sure, Kiba had pretty much ruined her life, in her opinion, but he hadn't been such a bad guy. Not really. She felt that she had to stand up for him, at least a little.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and Sakura squirmed. "Then why would he put the genjutsu on you in the first place?"

"That's what I want to know," she said. Then, glancing around, she added, "We're going to the dorms?"

"Kiba lives here, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I thought you wanted answers."

Sakura had to hurry to keep up with Sasuke's brisk strides, and she fell silent until they hit the path leading to the front door of Kiba's building.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"When did you figure out the genjutsu?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment. Then: "When Naruto pointed it out to me at lunch. I couldn't see what he was seeing."

His words stung, somehow, even though Sakura knew they weren't meant to. "And then?"

"And then I felt the genjutsu on you," he said, leading her through the door, down the hall, and up to the elevator. "Tell me something," he said.

Sakura glanced at him, surprised. "Anything."

Sasuke's eyes were dark, probing. "What exactly did Kiba say he would protect you from?"

Sakura cast her eyes to the floor. "On Thursday night, there was this guy," she said quietly. She cleared her throat and went on, louder, "He attacked me. He – I don't know what he would've done, but Kiba found me before he could, and he promised to keep me away from guys like that. He was really the only one that could, you know?" She peeked up at him through her eyelashes. "He was the only one who knew what was going on – well, aside from you, I guess."

Sasuke was frowning. "What?" she asked, just as the elevator doors slid open onto Kiba's floor and the two of them stepped out.

"It's suspicious," was all he said, however, quickening his pace. Sakura followed, baffled, until they reached Kiba's door.

He didn't look surprised when he opened the door. "I figured you'd be here soon," he said. "How was class, Sakura?" His tone was sarcastic, and Sakura flushed a bit at being caught in her lie so easily.

"We want answers," Sasuke said, ignoring this.

Sakura attempted a smile. "Can we come in?"

* * *

"Four hundred years ago, Konoha was a hidden village," Kiba began.

"I know that," Sakura said impatiently. She had learned about it back in elementary school – the wars between nations, the creation of hidden villages made up of shinobi to protect those nations, and the ultimate disintegration of the system when new technology was created and shinobi were no longer needed.

Kiba shot her a dark look, and Sakura flinched back.

"In the village were a few prominent clans of shinobi. The two most powerful were the Hyuuga—"

"And the Uchiha."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He was watching the two of them carefully, still standing by the door. He hadn't moved since Kiba had let them in, hadn't spoken up when he asked them what they wanted, hadn't even changed expression when Sakura, flustered at being caught by surprise, demanded why he had put the genjutsu on her.

So far, what he was saying seemed to have no relevance.

Kiba didn't even look at him. "Aside from them were the Akimichi clan, the Yamanaka clan, the Nara clan, the Aburame clan… and the Inuzuka clan."

Sakura's eyes were wide with surprise. Akimichi, Nara, _Yamanaka? _She had never known her friends were descendants. Then again, she supposed it made sense – Konoha was a small town, and most of the people she knew had been born and raised there. Sakura herself had moved to Konoha from Suna when she was seven.

"The majority of these clans lost their abilities as the years progressed. The shinobi way of life died out." Kiba locked eyes with her. "For all but a few families."

"Like yours?" she guessed.

Kiba nodded. "Sasuke's, too."

It was quiet for a moment before he went on, "About thirty years ago, a man named Danzo started rising through the political ranks. Danzo knew about these shinobi clans – and he saw them as a threat."

Kiba's expression darkened, and Sakura's stomach turned. She didn't know if she wanted to hear this…

"Danzo's an attack first, ask questions later type of guy." Kiba smiled thinly. "He requested, received permission, and oversaw the operation to wipe out those shinobi clans."

Sakura's breath caught. Sasuke's jaw was clenched, hands fisted.

"But you—Your family—"

Kiba nodded. "My family," he confirmed. "Fifteen years ago. I was six."

Sakura felt sick. This didn't make sense. "And Sasuke…?"

Sasuke looked at her. "I was eight. Danzo couldn't get past my brother."

Sakura rubbed her temples. "I never heard about this."

"Well, it's not something anyone wanted to get out," Kiba reminded her. "It was all very hush-hush."

Still, Sakura was unsure. "So… are you telling me you're a _ninja?"_

"That is exactly what I'm telling you," he said. He nodded at Sasuke. "That guy, too. The Sharingan is his family's legacy."

In response, Sasuke locked gazes with her – and then his eyes turned completely red, but for three black commas.

Sakura sucked in a breath.

"Sharingan," Kiba repeated, sounding amused. "Unique to the Uchiha line. It can perform a number of functions useful for battle – it can copy any jutsu, can use a form of hypnosis, and—" Kiba grinned—"It can see through genjutsu."

Sakura was wavering, and Kiba noticed. "Still don't believe us?"

It wasn't the most shocking thing she had heard lately, that there were two ninja in her school, so she shook her head, even though she still wasn't entirely convinced that anything was _real_ anymore.

"Where do _I _fit into all this?" Sakura asked instead, though a part of her really, _really _didn't want to know.

Kiba's eyes gleamed. "Like I keep telling you, people will do anything for a beautiful girl. People will lose their minds and give in to their urges. You can bend any man to your will and, fortunately, the higher-ups in the government happen to be comprised of, primarily, _men_."

Sakura's jaw dropped, and she looked to Sasuke for help. Surely, Kiba couldn't be implying what she _thought _he was implying.

Sasuke wouldn't look at her. His gaze, onyx again, was intent on Kiba, expression unreadable.

"So what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Kiba smirked – and Sakura knew. Not just what she had to do, but that Kiba really _was _the dark, sadistic person she had caught a glimpse of that fateful Thursday when he revealed his genjutsu to her.

When he confirmed her suspicions, Sakura thought she might be sick.

"You're going to do my dirty work, get into the upper branches of our sick government, and bring it _down_," he said, brown eyes boring into her wide green ones. "And you're going to do whatever it takes to do it."

He was sick. Sakura glanced again at Sasuke. He caught her eye for only a second, then looked away. She was on her own.

Sakura swallowed, steeled herself, and stood. "I refuse. I won't do it." Her voice shook when she added, "You're a sick, twisted sociopath, and you need help." She turned for the door. Her pulse was racing.

But then Kiba was in front of her, having crossed the room in a split-second, and she flinched back from surprise. He looked furious, his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" he demanded, and before Sakura could react, he had reached out and wrapped his hand around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

"I can kill you in a hundred different ways, and make them all look like an accident," he said to her in a low voice. Sakura was frozen, unable to believe how quickly things had turned around. Why wasn't Sasuke helping her?

Kiba let her go, and she staggered backwards, eyes wide with panic. She looked to Sasuke again. He was looking at her this time as he pushed away from the wall.

"Sakura," he said evenly. Sakura stared up at him, and he seemed to hesitate a moment before saying, "I agree with him."

To say that Sakura was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wh—what?" She couldn't believe her ears. "You _want _me to—to—" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Sasuke nodded. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

Kiba snorted. "Of _course _he agrees. He went through the same thing as me, remember. We _both _know the current order needs to be changed – forcibly."

Sakura was still staring at Sasuke. She felt so betrayed. She had never spoken much to Sasuke, but she had still always known – always _thought_ – that he was a man of morals. She didn't think, for even a second, that he would let Kiba _do _this to her.

"I thought you were going to take this genjutsu off me," she whispered miserably.

Sasuke didn't answer; instead, Kiba spoke up. "Tell you what," he said, "You do this for us, and I promise to take off the genjutsu. I'll never bother you again." When she looked at him, he added, "But for the next year, you're _mine_."

Sakura licked her lips. "And if I don't agree?"

Kiba smiled pleasantly, looking every bit the laid-back, amicable student he pretended to be. "You think I was joking?" he said. "I'll kill you. I have no problem with it and to prove it, I'll tell you this."

He stepped closer to her, leaning down so his mouth was to hear. When he spoke, his lips crushed her ear lightly, and chills ran down Sakura's back – particularly when she deciphered the meaning behind his words.

"That guy who tried to rape you? I sent him."


	5. Chapter 5

So I have an actual outline for this fic, and unless something changes, it's going to be about 8 chapters, but the next few should be longer than the past few. My goal for this chapter had actually been like 5000 words but… that didn't happen. Oh well, it's still 4000 words, and the longest chapter yet.

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_Chapter Five_

"I'm starting to think Sasuke's stalking you."

Sakura flicked a glance at Ino and picked up her glass. "What?" she asked, taking a long sip as her mind worked furiously. She was getting better at this acting thing.

"He's back again," Ino sang, smiling broadly. Obviously, she thought anything involving Sasuke was sure to make Sakura's day.

Yeah, right.

Sakura pasted a wan smile on her face but didn't turn around to look at him. She didn't _want _to see Sasuke – or Kiba – and had spent the last two weeks carefully avoiding either of them. It hadn't been easy; they seemed to be able to find her wherever she went. Sakura remembered how Sasuke had found Kiba – by tracking his chakra, he had said – and she supposed they could find her the same way, which meant that she was constantly on guard, one eye out for them.

"…my dad has a meeting with a sponsor, so the house is free tonight. You and Shikamaru wanna come over?" Naruto was saying as they approached. Sasuke nodded, though his eyes were on Sakura. Naruto followed his gaze and grinned. "Settle down, Romeo." To the two of them, he added, "Hey guys!"

"Uh, hi," Ino said slowly, glancing from Sasuke to Sakura. Sakura was frozen and pale in her seat, and Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" she whispered.

"No," she mumbled, because what could she say? That she didn't want to see Sasuke because he had betrayed her by allowing Kiba to keep an illusion on her so she could whore around with the mayor and everyone in his office and get their revenge? Ino would never believe her. Then again, maybe she would: she had the same background as Kiba and Sasuke, and Ino had always been very open-minded. But even if, by some chance, she _did _believe Sakura, then what? Wouldn't she be in the same trouble as her? Sakura couldn't risk that.

But she didn't really have another reason for her sudden animosity towards Sasuke, so she kept silent, picking at her salad, while Ino turned to the new arrivals.

"Back again?"

"Pizza is my second favorite food," Naruto said with a nod. "Can we sit with you?"

Ino darted Sakura a look and said, still smiling, "Actually, we're about to leave. We have class. Sorry!"

Naruto shrugged. "No problem." Then he turned to Sasuke, smirking. "She's busy."

Ino, gathering up her garbage, blinked. "Huh?" She looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back. "Did you need something?" She glanced again at Sakura, who felt her insides churn.

"He wanted to talk to Sakura," Naruto informed her. "I think he's too shy to ask her, though."

Sasuke looked annoyed. "Shut up."

Sakura crumpled up her napkin and slid out of the booth. She knew exactly why Sasuke had commissioned Naruto to get her attention, and it wasn't because he was shy. He had just wanted to catch her so he could talk to her – probably so he could threaten her as well – and what better way to do it than sandwiching her between their best friends?

Sakura was lucky that Ino was so perceptive. She stood from her seat, barely brushing past Sasuke as she went. She had yet to speak, and she could feel his eyes on her as she left, so she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets so Ino couldn't see how hard she was clenching them.

"What was _that _all about?" Ino asked, sliding on her sunglasses and hitching her bag higher up her shoulder.

Sakura shrugged. "Thanks for that," she said.

Ino stared at her wordlessly for a moment. Then she glanced carelessly down at her nails, smiling a little wryly. "Fine. You don't want to talk about it? Fine. Just tell me one thing."

"Yeah?" Sakura prodded when she didn't continue.

Ino stared hard at her, mouth in a grim line. "Did Sasuke hurt you?" she asked seriously.

_Not yet_. _Not directly. _Sakura pulled her jacket tighter around herself and looked straight ahead, at the library rising up before them, Sarutobi Hall just beyond it, the tree-lined path winding around both, to the other buildings on campus.

"No," she said.

They walked on in stifling silence for a moment, until Sakura said, "Let's get coffee."

"Sure."

"And," Sakura added with a sly grin, "You can tell me where you were so late last night. Another Forensics paper, perhaps?"

Ino stuck her tongue out at her, and Sakura laughed. Whatever else was going on in her life, she would always be grateful for Ino, even if only for the distraction she offered.

An hour of gossip and coffee with Ino, two hours of furious note-taking, and sparse conversation with the shy girl who lent her a pen – Hinata – later, and Sakura had almost forgotten what was waiting for her outside the auditorium doors.

Almost. But not quite.

So when she stepped out of her Biology lecture, it wasn't as much of a shock to find Sasuke sitting on a bench in the corridor, waiting for her. He was listening to his iPod, but when he caught sight of Sakura, who had stopped rather abruptly in the middle of the hall upon seeing him, he took his earphones out and stood up.

Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him, or even listen to him, so she spun on her heel, striding down the opposite corridor to the doors opening onto the parking lot.

Predictably, Sasuke didn't call out after her, but Sakura could hear him behind her. His strides were longer, his steps quicker, and when she went to push open the first set of doors leading outside, he was already there, his hand closing over hers.

"Sakura," he said, his breath ghosting over the back of her neck.

Sakura didn't turn around.

"_Sakura_," he pressed, more insistent now. He put his hands on her shoulders, forcibly turning her to face him. She refused to look at him.

"Sakura," he said again, and there was a hint of something almost – but not quite – like desperation in his voice. Sakura set her jaw and refused to succumb. Sasuke sighed.

"I told you that Danzo couldn't get past my brother to my family. Do you remember?"

Sasuke's voice was soft, and Sakura snuck a peek at him from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her, instead staring past her and out the double doors into the nearly-empty back parking lot.

"My brother was – _is _– extremely strong. He was smart and a quick learner, and he picked up everything he learned in his shinobi training faster than my father could teach him. He was a prodigy, especially with the Sharingan."

He looked back at her, and Sakura realized with some surprise that she had turned fully to face him. Sasuke's gaze bore into her as he went on.

"Because of that, Danzo took my brother. He's the only person I have left, and I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him for over ten years."

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. "Sasuke…" she began, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm telling you this for a reason, Sakura. I'm not a bad guy for wanting you to help us, and neither is Kiba. We've just lost a lot, and you can help us get something back." He stepped back from her, face blank once again. "It's something to think about."

Sakura didn't move as she watched him go. Then, when she was alone once again in the corridor, she sighed, pushed open the door, and stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

It was time she found Kiba.

**-x-**

"Here's the thing," Kiba said, sliding a picture across the table. Sakura picked it up warily. Sasuke leaned closer so he could examine it with her. A young man, a few years older than herself, with spiky dark hair and dark eyes stared up at her. There was a long, thin bandage running over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks, but he was fairly good-looking, Sakura supposed, her stomach turning.

"The elections are in exactly six months," Kiba went on. "This means we have a lot to do before then. Our first step is discrediting Danzo's party." He tapped a finger against the picture. "This guy's name is Kotetsu. He's kind of new, not that important – but he has access to all of Danzo's schedules, and a lot of information about some of the most important guys. We're building up, see?"

Kiba grinned at her. Sakura concentrated on the photo, refusing to look at him. Beside her, Sasuke was quiet, his knee bumping against hers under the table.

"Also," Kiba said casually when Sakura didn't reply, "He's a younger guy, mid-twenties, something of an idiot, and has a bit of a weakness for pretty girls." He tucked the picture away into his binder and eyed her carefully. "You won't have to do much of anything. Flutter your eyelashes a bit. Maybe giggle. He'll be putty in your hands."

Sakura swallowed past her nausea. "Giggle? What kind of self-respecting girl does that?"

Kiba smiled in a way that left Sakura cold. "Since when are you a self-respecting girl?"

That hurt. Sakura barely managed to bite back a retort, glancing away from where Kiba was smirking at her. Just over two weeks ago, she had sat with Kiba in the same place, drinking coffee. He had been so friendly, even the first time she had ever spoken to him, and she had been so surprised – but pleasantly so. She wondered if, even then, he had been planning his genjutsu.

When Sakura had finally found Kiba, just as he was walking into his dorm building, it had taken a lot of effort just to speak to him. Her palms had been sweating, her heart pounding, all her instincts screaming at her to get away from him, the man who was clearly a threat to her life, but she had steeled herself.

She couldn't forget the way Sasuke had looked straight through her as he spoke about his missing older brother. It had broken her heart, and Sakura couldn't bring herself to forget it.

"Where have _you _been lately?" he had asked, eyes gleaming with a light Sakura didn't like.

She ignored the question. "I'm ready to help you," she said.

"Not that you had a choice," Kiba reminded her, "But okay. We'll talk tomorrow."

They had exchanged numbers then, and Kiba had texted her about their meeting just before she went to bed. Sakura had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning.

She still felt as if she had made a mistake in agreeing to this.

Her thoughts must have been reflected in her expression, because Sasuke shifted beside her, and when she looked at him, he was glaring rather intensely at Kiba.

"Stop _trying _to discourage her," he said. "She's already agreed to do this for us."

"For _you_, maybe," Kiba agreed. "She hates me." He didn't look too bothered.

"I wonder why," Sakura snapped before she could help herself. Kiba turned to look at her, and she sucked in a breath – but he just smiled, more pleasantly than he had in weeks.

"It's okay," he said with a shrug, "I don't like you much, either."

Sakura grit her teeth, trying to calm herself. "Can I ask you a question?" she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"You mean another one?"

Sakura ignored him, leaning forward in her seat, palms flat against the table, fingers splayed. "Can you tell me why you chose me? I mean – there are prettier girls at Konoha U, and you wouldn't have had to put on a genjutsu, and maybe they would even be more willing and—"

Kiba held up a hand, and Sakura fell silent. She could feel Sasuke watching her, and her cheeks burned – especially when Kiba said, "Got any girls in mind? I'm sure they could trade places with you."

The prettiest girl Sakura knew – the prettiest girl she had _ever _met – was Ino. But what kind of horrible person would offer up their own best friend to such a twisted fate?

"I picked you for a number of reasons," Kiba said, "You're smart, you're good with people, and you were so upset with your score that it was easy to manipulate you." Sakura winced, and Kiba took a long sip of his coffee. "But most of it," he continued, "Was because of your family."

Sakura stared at him. "My family?"

"Your dad is rich. Influential. You could get in to the government offices easily enough," he said. "And, more importantly, you have no shinobi background."

"So Danzo has no reason to suspect you," Sasuke finished, nodding.

Sakura slumped in her seat, propping her cheek in her upturned palm, and thought this over. "Okay," she said after a moment. "Can I ask you another question?" Kiba smiled, obviously amused. "What makes you think this will work?"

"It's politics, Sakura," Kiba explained patiently. "The dirtier the strategy, the more effective."

Sakura didn't believe that, though.

No matter what Kiba said, Sakura knew that beauty was only skin-deep. Kiba might have thought she had no other option besides her appearance, but Sakura knew that people weren't so shallow. There were other ways to get what you wanted, and Sakura was smart enough to use them.

She would show Kiba. She didn't need to be beautiful to get by in life.

So she smoothed down her skirt, combed her fingers through her hair, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door in front of her.

"Come in," called a voice, and Sakura pushed open the door.

And there was Kotetsu, looking much the same as he had in his picture, if a bit more weary. He was in a white collared shirt and black pants, and he looked surprised to see her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Sakura steeled herself, drew in another deep breath – and smiled. "Hi," she greeted cheerfully, trying to imitate the way Ino acted whenever meeting someone, "I'm looking for a man named Kotetsu? Hagane Kotetsu?"

"Oh," Kotetsu said. He rose from his seat, looking flustered. "Uh, that's me. How can I help you?"

Sakura pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, actually," she began, taking the seat Kotetsu was waving her towards. "I'm doing this project for school. I'm, um, in the PoliSci association at Konoha U, and we're promoting Danzo's campaign." Sakura held her breath, hoping Kiba's lie would work.

Kotetsu smiled. "Oh, that's nice. Did you need some material?"

Sakura smiled back, relieved. "Of course. But, um, I was wondering if I could meet Danzo in person some time…?"

"Well, he's a busy man…"

"Could we just look at his schedule?" Sakura suggested quickly. "If he could even fit me in for twenty minutes, that would be perfect. Please?"

Sakura had clasped her hands together before her, lower lip jutted out in a slight pout. It was the method she had always used to get her way – with her parents when she was younger, and with Ino all throughout their friendship. It had always been meant to look cute, slightly pathetic, and sincere enough to garner sympathy. But the way Kotetsu was staring at her now made it clear that her pout wasn't quite working the way it always had.

"Yeah," he murmured. Then he blinked, cleared his throat, and turned to the laptop sitting on his desk. "Let me just pull it up…"

Sakura was silent as Kotetsu brought up Danzo's schedule. Now came the hard part, the part where Kiba was convinced she would need her new beauty for.

But rather than take the so-called easy way out and flirt with Kotetsu enough to convince him to give her the schedule, she simply straightened in her seat, looking every bit the model student she was, and said, "Could I have a copy of that?"

"Hm?"

"The schedule," Sakura said, as Kotetsu turned to face her. "So we know where to go, to report on things for the paper, you know."

Kotetsu frowned, thinking this over. "Are _you _on the paper?" he asked.

Sakura wasn't, but if it helped—"Yes," she said. "But I've just started." Then, although she didn't want to, she added, "I really need something to impress the editor, you know?"

Kotetsu smiled at her pointed look towards his computer screen. "Okay, but you can't show this to anyone," he said.

"I promise," she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

**-x-**

Sakura felt sick to her stomach when she finally exited the building. The cold weather was finally a distant memory, the sun was shining, a gentle breeze sifted through her hair, but she didn't take any notice of these things. She felt _dirty_.

Kiba and Sasuke came up to her then, and she stopped.

"Got the goods?" Kiba asked, holding out a hand. When Sakura pulled out the square of folded paper from her purse, he smiled at her, a true, sincere smile. "Thanks."

"How was it?" Sasuke asked, falling into step beside her as they headed down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

Sakura shrugged. She didn't know how she felt. While she was thankful that she hadn't had to _do _anything with Kotetsu, something about the way he had looked at her made her uncomfortable. It made her aware of how different things were now.

Kiba, ahead of them, turned suddenly. "Hey, Sakura!" he called, squinting in the sunlight. "We have someone else to meet now. Are you ready?"

No, she wasn't.

But she didn't really have a choice, so Sakura stifled a sigh and quickened her pace, Sasuke close at her heels. She had survived the first stage. How much worse could this one be?

**-x-**

In hindsight, Sakura should have known something was wrong when Kiba didn't move to prepare her until they had entered the new building. The heels of her boots clunked loudly against the hushed quiet of the pristine white lobby as Kiba led her and Sasuke to the elevators.

"Your next conquest"—Sakura frowned, but Kiba didn't seem to notice his wording—"Is a level higher than Kotetsu. This guy is Hijiri Shimon, who handles Danzo's publicity. He's a good person to talk to. Break him, and you get access to all of Danzo's public appearances – and just how to ruin them," Kiba said.

"Do you have a picture?"

"No, but we'll take you right to his door." Kiba stared up at the top of the doors, watching the numbers count upwards as they neared the twelfth floor.

Sasuke shifted beside Sakura, and she turned to see him folding his arms across his chest. "Why are we going with her?" he asked, eyes narrowed accusingly.

Kiba rubbed his temples tiredly. Letting his hand drop, he turned to face Sakura, who swallowed.

"Here's the thing," he said, spreading his arms, palms out. "This guy's going to be harder to convince. He's been in this line of work longer, he's naturally suspicious. He's definitely not as simple-minded as Kotetsu. That guy was a test, a stepping-stone." Kiba shrugged, and Sakura felt her stomach drop. "But this is where you're going to have to actually put my genjutsu to some use."

There was a _ding! _as they reached their destination, and the elevator doors slid open. Kiba was the first one out, though Sakura hung back, legs shaking.

"I can't do this," she told Sasuke. It went against all her morals. It was sick. It was wrong.

"You _can_," Sasuke said. "You have to." He took her elbow, and pulled her gently out the door. Sakura's pulse quickened as they neared Kiba, who had stopped outside door 1217.

"We'll be right here when you come out," Kiba said. Then he pushed open the door, Sasuke let go of her elbow, and the next thing she knew, she was being shoved through the door.

The door clicked shut behind her, and Sakura swallowed, feeling trapped. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to the man sitting behind the desk, looking shocked by her entrance.

Hijiri Shimon was dark haired like Kotetsu, but his was longer and tamer, with bangs framing his face, and pale, unmarked skin. When he stood to greet her, Sakura swallowed. He was rather tall, and three or four years older than Kotetsu had been.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm, uh, Haruno Sakura," Sakura stammered. "I was hoping to meet you. I'm in the Political Science Association at Konoha U, and—"

"I'm sorry," Shimon said, cutting her off. "I'm very busy today. Perhaps you could make an appointment for next week? My secretary's not here today, but—"

Panicked, Sakura cut in: "This won't take long, Hijiri-san. Please, may I speak with you?"

He appraised her slowly, thoughtfully, and Sakura witnessed the change come over him as he fully took in Kiba's genjutsu. She resisted the urge to flinch away from his gaze, instead meeting it head-on.

If there was only one way to do this, she would just have to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"I'm desperate, Hijiri-san," she said. She imagined Sasuke and Kiba standing outside the door, maybe even listening, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'll do _anything_."

**-x-**

Sakura stepped into the shower, turning the heat up. She tipped her face towards the showerhead and before she knew it, she was sobbing openly. She was just glad that Ino wasn't home.

When she had left Hijiri's office, shutting the door softly behind her, Kiba had immediately pounced, eager for information.

"What did he—" Catching sight of her expression, Kiba – thankfully – stopped.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

Sakura was silent, and the two of them exchanged glances.

"How about we go to my place," Kiba said slowly, "And, ah, maybe you can eat or something and then we can… discuss."

Sakura shook her head. "I need to go home," she said. "I want to take a shower before Ino gets home."

Kiba seemed to want to protest, but one glance at Sasuke had him backing off, for which Sakura was grateful. "Okay," he said. "Whatever you say, Sakura."

Thinking about it now, Sakura had to smile bitterly. If that were true, then she never would have had to feel Shimon's hands all over her only an hour earlier.

They hadn't done anything, really. Not anything serious. But he had still slipped down the collar of her shirt and nuzzled her neck, had still let his hands wander over her back, her arms, her stomach, had still kissed her full on the mouth. All in exchange for information.

The water pounded down on her, but no matter how hard Sakura scrubbed at herself, she still felt dirty. She slid down to the stall floor, crying, until the shower water and her tears ran cold.

She dressed slowly, staring at herself in the mirror. Aside from her red-rimmed eyes, she looked no different. Still, Sasuke and Kiba had evidently seen something in her expression, since they had hurried her out of the building and into a taxi. While she leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, staring out into the street, the two of them whispered to each other, clearly arguing, all the way to her apartment.

Sasuke had followed her out of the cab and up to her door, and when she turned expectantly to him – for what, she didn't know. Apologies? Reassurances? – he only stared down at her, eyes pinched with regret, and reached up. When his fingers brushed her shoulder, she looked down to see him pulling up the strap of her tank top.

Sakura had shut the door on him then, and she wished she could do the same now, to slam the door on her experience so she never had to see it again.

Instead, Sakura padded, barefoot, into her bedroom, sat down at her desk in her pajamas, even though it was only six, opened her textbook, and began to read.

Life was a mess.

But life went on.

* * *

Kotetsu = one of Tsunade's assistants, Shimon = exam proctor and mind reader. Yay for Wikipedia.


	6. Chapter 6

So the more I thought about this chapter, the more I hated it. It was just too repetitive, and nothing good happened until the next chapter, so I decided to combine this with about half of chapter seven, so then it was too long, so I cut a bunch of stuff out, and I think I can fit this thing into seven chapters, so next chapter is the last, because I think this fic has gone on long enough. Except I have a short epilogue, and I don't know if I want to give that an extra chapter. I think I like seven chapters. :(

Also, if the ending seems a bit abrupt, well, it's supposed to: I didn't want to give away the next chapter, you know. :D

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_Chapter Six_

Namikaze Minato was good-looking enough for Sakura to breathe a little easier when she walked into his office. It took her about two seconds to be disgusted with herself for her thoughts.

He was much older than her, though younger than her father, and she supposed he was in his early 40's, maybe even younger. He had messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, a friendly smile, and looked like he belonged on a billboard – but advertising jeans, not promoting himself – and he stood up when she entered, extending a hand to her.

"Sakura, I presume?" he asked, shaking her hand firmly.

Sakura smiled and sat down, crossing her legs at the knees. "That would be me." She was learning the tricks now, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, dangling her strappy white sandal off one foot. "Thank you so much for meeting me. I know you're busy."

"Never too busy for Konoha U," Minato said.

"Your alma mater, right?" Sakura asked. When he nodded, she smiled. "Lucky for me, then." She ducked her head over her purse then, bangs falling to shade her eyes.

Shortly after the disaster with Shimon, Sakura had celebrated her birthday, thankfully with Kiba's constant harassing. She wondered if Sasuke had told him to back off. Either way, she was grateful for the reprieve to relax and enjoy an evening of partying with her friends, especially when she discovered that Lee was attending.

Lee had been one of Sakura's very best friends since she first arrived at Konoha U, where rating was the official sport, and where Lee introduced himself by telling her that he thought she was beautiful – a _real _ten – but he had adamantly refused to rate her. Sakura had stuck to him like glue since then, but he had transferred to a university across town in September, which was a pity, since she could have used his support in the last few weeks.

But when they had gotten the chance to speak alone, Lee had wasted no time in telling her how different she looked.

"I always think you look good, Sakura," he added hastily. "But it is true, you're very pretty from an _objective_ point of view now."

"…What?" she had asked, bewildered.

"Well," Lee said, shrugging. "I'm not the only one who thinks you're beautiful now. It's just… common fact, now," he finished with a smile.

She had laughed awkwardly at that, knowing what Lee never could. "Well, beauty's only skin deep," she said, trying to end the conversation.

Lee, however, had only looked thoughtful. "Anyone who truly believes that is wrong, I think. Beauty is not as superficial as the world would like to believe. The allure, I believe, is not in the perfect face, but finding one only _you _can call perfect." Then he blushed, obviously feeling as if he had gone too far, and Sakura laughingly waved him off.

But those words haunted Sakura now, even though she knew they weren't meant to, and her fingers shook as she pulled a pen from her purse, and she swallowed hard before snapping her gaze back up to the blond in front of her, bright smile plastered on her face.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things about your plans for Konoha's future," Sakura explained. "A lot of politicians make promises, but few actually keep them. Can we trust _you_?"

"I should hope so," Minato said. "I think my record speaks for itself: I have big plans to improve Konoha, and I'm determined to see those plans come to fruition."

He looked honest enough. But Sakura would be the one to determine if he _really _meant his words.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought as she watched him, and really hoped that Namikaze Minato was the good guy he said he was.

-x-

Sakura closed the office door quietly behind her, sinking into a sigh of self-loathing. She was disgusted and embarrassed.

Her subtle flirtations hadn't gone unnoticed by Minato, but at the same time, he hadn't acted on his feelings. It wasn't like it had been with Lee. The desire was _there_ – he just ignored it and, soon enough, Sakura had pulled back, resumed her professional air, and ended the interview.

Minato was a good person. Kiba could trust him, she thought, making her way down the hall slowly, heels clicking on the hardwood.

A week into April, Kiba had texted her to meet him and Sasuke for coffee. She complied, but she was a little unsure when she stepped up to the table. Her coffee was already waiting for her, and Sakura sat down beside Sasuke, pulling it to her.

Kiba hadn't said anything about Shimon, or the week that had elapsed since Sakura's "seduction", and Sakura was grateful. Instead, he launched right into the details of the next few people Sakura was to meet. There were three: Danzo's financial supporter, Danzo's opponent, and the editor of the paper supporting Danzo.

"And then what?" Sakura asked, holding her half-empty cup close for warmth.

"Then comes Danzo," Kiba said, leaning back in his chair and contemplating the fluorescent lighting above.

Sakura considered this, sipping at her coffee. "What are you going to do to him?" she asked, though she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. "You're not going to…"

"Kill him?" Kiba snorted. "I considered that."

Sakura felt herself go cold.

Kiba continued: "But that'll come later. Right now, I'm going to strip away everything he cares about. I want him to go down in history as the scumbag he is." He dropped his gaze to hers. "That's where you come in."

Sakura had remained silent after that, not pressing further, but now, she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to have to do next.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned at the sound of her name, and was surprised to see Naruto staring at her curiously, a little smile on his face as he approached her.

"Hi," she greeted, staying still as he neared.

"Hi!" he returned, coming to a stop a foot away, hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

It wasn't like Sakura could possibly tell him the truth, but she didn't really have a lie prepared, so instead she said, "Why are _you _here?" After all, it wasn't really common for university students to be in government buildings.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm meeting my dad for lunch."

Sakura felt her smile falter. "Your dad…?" she asked, blood running cold.

Naruto didn't seem to notice. He nodded, and gesturing to a door behind him, and Sakura's gut churned. That was the door she had just come out of. Namikaze Minato's office.

"But… your last name," she blurted, trying to make some sense of what she was learning. She fisted her hands, nails digging into her palms.

"I'm his illegitimate child," Naruto explained cheerfully. "I took my mother's name, and they never married." Naruto paused, suddenly seeming to notice her rising panic, and concern flickered in his expressive blue eyes – eyes just like Minato's.

"Sakura?" he asked worriedly, stepping closer and reaching out a hand. "Are you ok—"

"I have to go," she said abruptly, spinning on her heel. Naruto called out after her, clearly confused, but she didn't pause for a second in her race down the hall, away from him, and to the elevator.

What was _wrong _with her, Sakura wondered furiously, smacking the _down _button. How could she have done that? Seduced a man old enough to be her father – the father of someone she _knew? _Minato had a family. Maybe every man did. And she was hurting them all by going along with Kiba's insane plan.

Her legs were shaking. She kept imagining Minato's face, before her, looking confused and pained as she flaunted her false skin. _Disgusting_.

There was a _ding! _as the elevator arrived and the doors slid open. It was nearly empty, but for a young man with spiky dark brown hair, and Sakura stepped in with barely a glance at him. The button for the ground floor was already lit, so she settled back against the wall opposite to the man to wait.

They were on the eighteenth floor when they started, and it took Sakura until floor fourteen to notice that the man was staring at her quite intently.

She tossed him an odd look, but he didn't look away. Slightly disturbed, she looked back up at the numbers ticking by, counting floors, and tightened her hold on her purse.

There was a rustle as the man moved. Sakura shifted her weight.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" he asked.

Sakura didn't reply. Only a month ago, she had been able – and willing – to strike up conversation with anyone who approached her, be it male or female. As long as they didn't rate her, Sakura had no problem.

But now _everyone _was rating her. She was getting better scores, it was true, but everyone that saw her looked at her as the ten Kiba had made her. Sakura hated herself for ever wishing she was better looking, because now she couldn't get away from her appearance.

Sakura _knew _she was beautiful now, beautiful beyond imagination. But it had gotten to the point where her most innocent gestures attracted all the wrong attention. She didn't know how to deal with all the pressure of being _beautiful_. Whoever had said beauty was a curse had it absolutely right: Sakura was tearing apart families, was becoming the lowest form of scum, was becoming nothing more than a pretty face.

She caught a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye, and before she could react, the man's hand was on her shoulder and he was spinning her around to face him.

"Hey," he said, smiling. This nameless stranger was touching her, standing much too close for comfort. "What's your name?"

As if he cared. Sakura licked her lips, caught his eye, and her stomach turned. She reached up slowly—

—and slammed the heel of her palm into the guy's nose with as much force as she could muster.

There was a satisfying crunch, and the man fell back, his nose gushing blood.

"Dammit, you bitch!" he shouted, sprawled on the floor. He struggled to get up, but Sakura, heart pounding, hit the button for floor six, where they were now. The doors slid open, and she ran out, furious tears already streaming.

She hated this. She hated Kiba for doing this to her. She hated Sasuke for letting him. But most of all, she hated herself for not doing anything about it.

Well, no longer.

**-x-**

Sakura knew she didn't have a lot of time before Kiba and Sasuke found her. They could trace her through her chakra, whatever that was; she had no way to hide.

Still, if she moved quickly, she could get away from them for a few minutes, and at least do what she wanted.

The smooth steel of the scissors was cool in her grip. She had hurled herself into the first empty office she found and rummaged through the doors with frantic, hurried motions, until she felt the curved handle of the scissors. Perfect.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura lifted the scissors to the light, took a breath, and brought the sharp tips to her face.

She barely broke skin when the door – she was _sure _she had locked it – burst open, and a warm body hurled itself at her.

"What are you doing?" Kiba demanded. His breath was warm on the side of her neck. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

Sakura blinked up at the ceiling as the pressure of Kiba's body slowly lifted off her. He was breathing hard – and so was she, she realized.

Her face hurt, and Sakura reached up a hand to it. Her face was wet with tears – and blood.

Sakura sat up. Sasuke was holding the scissors, the tips stained with blood, and she blinked again, suddenly horrified by what she had tried to do.

Her head spun, and Sakura took in a shaky breath, curling her legs underneath her. Kiba was on the floor in front of her, watching as she pulled a hand through her hair. He looked absolutely furious.

"What _was _that?" he snarled.

Sasuke had yet to speak, and Sakura looked to him for help. He didn't seem to notice; his eyes were on the scissors in his grip.

Sakura swallowed. She had lost her mind. What had she been trying to do? _Mutilate _herself? Scar and bloody her face until there was nothing to admire any more? What was _wrong _with her?

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. No. Nothing was wrong with her. She had done something right, finally. Or tried to. She had just wanted to rip away her false beauty and return to who she really was. If she became a little disfigured along the way, well, so be it.

Remembering Naruto, her anger flared up again, and Sakura turned to Kiba, eyes sparking.

"That was me _quitting_. You're making me do these things, and I'm _hurting _people and—_Naruto!_" she realized, paling, as she turned to Sasuke. He was Naruto's best friend, after all. "You _knew _that was his dad?"

Sasuke finally looked at her, and Sakura's breath caught. Please say no, she prayed. _Please _don't have done this to me knowingly…

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura felt cold. "And you _still _made me do it? You're sick." Slowly, she got to her feet, leaning against the desk for balance. Her legs were shaky.

"This is what you _have _to do," Kiba said. "This is the only way to get things done."

"And if you really think that, you're no better than any of the people you're out to destroy," Sakura snapped. "Since when is beauty supposed to be a _weapon_?" Thinking back to Lee, she added, "Since when is beauty supposed to be so _objective? _What happened to beauty being in the eye of the beholder?" Now that she had started, she couldn't seem to stop. Kiba was staring at her, open-mouthed, eyes narrowed. She couldn't look at Sasuke. "Why is it that I'm stuck whoring myself for you just because I wanted to be _pretty? _Why don't I have a _choice?"_

Sakura fell silent, breathing hard. Her words rang in the still silence. Kiba didn't seem to know what to say, and when Sakura snuck a glance at Sasuke

"That wouldn't do anything, anyway." Kiba sneered. "Your face would scar under the genjutsu, but no one would see it aside from us."

Fantastic, Sakura thought acidly. She had tried to hurt herself for no reason. She glared at Kiba. "You're disgusting. What is _wrong _with you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Do you know what Danzo _did _to us?" Kiba exploded.

"Nothing worse than what you're doing to all these families," Sakura said. _And to me_, she added silently.

Kiba's face was hard. "That's easy for you to say, you—"

"She's right."

Sakura and Kiba turned, surprised, to look at Sasuke. He was staring down at the scissors again, expression blank.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba barked. "Don't you want revenge?"

"I do," Sasuke said. "But we're doing it wrong. We have a problem with Danzo. No one else." He looked straight at Sakura then, and she was taken aback by the empty blackness of his gaze. "We've hurt her enough, especially," he added to Kiba.

For a long time, no one spoke. Sasuke carefully wiped the blood from the scissors and put them back in the desk. Sakura watched him, stunned by the turn of events. Kiba was silent. He wouldn't look at either of them.

"Sakura, I'll take the genjutsu off—" Sasuke began, but Kiba cut him off.

"No." He looked at Sakura, and there was no anger in his eyes, but something about his expression made her gut churn. "I'll do it."

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura pushed away from the desk to follow him out the door.

Kiba probably hated her right now. She didn't think she should be left alone with him, and she told Sasuke just that.

He glanced back at Kiba, who was pulling the office door closed behind him silently. His expression was drawn and serious, and he didn't seem to notice the two of them watching him.

"He won't do anything to you," Sasuke said.

Somehow, Sakura wasn't so sure, and when Sasuke parted ways with them, she stood still on the sidewalk to watch him go, wanting nothing more than to chase after him.

But then Kiba took her by the elbow, and she jumped.

"I'll take the genjutsu off," Kiba said, looking tired. "Just—just do one thing for me. Please."

The look in his eyes was so sincere that Sakura had to agree.

She just hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake.

**-x-**

Kiba took her to the outskirts of town, to a small, suburban neighbourhood with modest two-story houses and well-kept lawns. They took a cab from the bus stop, and as they turned onto the road, kids scattered from where they had been playing foot hockey to let them pass.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as Kiba unlocked the door and got out to pay.

"This is my house," he said, gesturing to the house in front of them.

Surprised, Sakura slid out of the car and stared over the hood to the warm, red-bricked house looming ahead. The garage and front doors were painted a deep, forest green, and there was a silver Toyota sitting in the driveway.

_This _was where Kiba came from? Kiba, who had no ounce of sympathy within him, had grown up around tidy lawns and kids playing on the road?

The cab drove away, and Kiba started to make his way up the drive. Sakura followed, still staring around her.

Instead of unlocking the door himself, Kiba rang the doorbell, rocking back on his heels as footsteps came from inside the house and the door swung open.

The woman who opened the door was tall, dark-haired, and pregnant. There was a certain elegant air around her, obvious in her dark lashes and high cheekbones, but what caught Sakura's attention was the way Kiba smiled at her.

"Hi, Kurenai. Can we come in?"

"Kiba!" the woman – Kurenai, Sakura presumed – exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And—" Kurenai's gaze slid towards Sakura, and she blinked, then frowned. "Who's this?"

Her tone was flat: not hostile, but not friendly, and Sakura felt her smile falter. Kurenai's gaze – a deep, shocking red – was accusing as Kiba pulled a hand through his hair and sighed.

"All will be explained in due time. Let us in, please."

With another cutting glance between the two of them, Kurenai stepped back to allow them in. "You better start talking, Kiba," she said. "I don't like what I'm seeing here."

"She's not _that _bad to look at," Kiba said lightly, but Kurenai continued to frown, even as Kiba led Sakura past her and into the living room just off the hall…

Where they were promptly attacked by a small white fuzzball.

Sakura yelped from surprise when she felt a small, cold _something _flutter around her shins, and Kiba laughed, crouching down to grab the fuzzball around the middle.

"Meet Akamaru," Kiba said, looking up at Sakura. "My best friend."

"He's adorable," Sakura said, leaning down to stare the little white dog in the eyes. He yipped once at her, tail wagging, then turned his attention back to his owner, panting hard and looking happier than any dog Sakura had ever seen. She couldn't help but think that Kiba, when she snuck a glance at him, looked just as happy.

She kneeled beside Kiba, who let go of Akamaru so he could run in delighted circles around the two of them, and Sakura laughed.

"I always wanted a dog," she said. "But my mom's allergic."

"Yeah," Kiba said absently. "I've had Akamaru since I was four."

Four…? Sakura stared at Kiba. "Seventeen years?" Akamaru looked like a _puppy_. Did dogs usually live so long?

"He's, in essence, a ninja dog. He's… different from other dogs." Kiba sighed, turning to face her. "Akamaru was the one to save my life when Danzo attacked us."

Sakura stared down at Akamaru, who had settled down beside Kiba, waves of content rolling off him.

"He's all I have," Kiba said.

"_Danzo took my brother. He's all I have left." _Sasuke's voice echoed in Sakura's mind, and she turned wary. She didn't want to hear this again.

Kiba seemed to read her tension clearly. "I'm not guilt-tripping you," he said. "I just want you to see why I put you through this." The smile seeing Akamaru had put on his face was gone, replaced by that same emptiness. "I didn't realize how much it was affecting you. Sorry. I'll take the genjutsu off now—"

Sakura took a breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head. How many times was she going to fall for this? How much longer could she go through this recurring cycle?

"No," she said, opening her eyes. "Not yet."

Kiba looked shocked. Then his eyes narrowed. "No, I mean it. There are other ways—" He looked down at his dog, who perked his ears and lifted his head. "We aren't going to go through this again. No offense, but it's never going to work."

"Yes, it is," Sakura said firmly, getting to her feet.

"This isn't why I brought you here," Kiba protested, also rising.

"I know," she said. "But you've reminded me why I hated being rated a five. Because I hate when people judge by appearance." Sakura stared at him, unwavering. "But you were right from the beginning, Kiba – people will do anything for a pretty face. It's sad, but true." Sakura's face turned hard. "And I'm going to make sure they regret doing it."

Kiba was still staring at her, open-mouthed, and Sakura turned away from him.

It was time _she _took charge.

**-x-**

"Put this on," Sasuke said, handing Sakura a simple silver bracelet. It was slim, and though it had a clasp, it was big enough for her to slide over her hand onto her wrist.

"What's it for?" she asked, running her fingers over it. It was smooth, but for an engraved image Sakura couldn't make out.

"A tracking device," Sasuke said. "We have to be out of range of Danzo's system – he has some way to track chakra – so we won't be able to sense your chakra. This will help us."

Sakura swallowed. She was going to be alone with Danzo? This just kept getting better and better. Then again, she had pushed for it.

After she had agreed – once again – to work with Kiba and Sasuke, Kurenai had walked in, looking furious. It turned out she had been listening to their conversation. Well, it _was _her house.

"What is she talking about, Kiba?" she had demanded. "What did you do to her?"

Sakura had looked at Kiba, then. He looked guilty, which she had never seen before, and he dropped to the floor beside Akamaru once again, sitting cross-legged, before sighing. "It's kind of a long story," he said, then launched into it. Leaving out the threats, the arguments, the verbal abuse. Even so, it sounded horrible, even to Sakura's ears.

Kurenai's expression was dark when Kiba finished, and Sakura wasn't surprised to note that Kurenai hadn't looked at all confused by the genjutsu although, Kiba explained when they left, Kurenai had been the one to teach him about genjutsu, having taken Kiba in after Danzo had attacked his family.

But even if Kurenai had selflessly looked after Kiba for years, didn't mean she couldn't berate him mercilessly for what he had done.

"You're being an idiot," she had hissed. "What are you going to do to him, huh? What _can _you do? Nothing! Instead, you get this poor girl to do your dirty work _for _you! You're putting her in danger!"

Sakura had stayed silent until Kurenai was out of breath and out of steam. Then she said:

"I won't be in danger for long."

Because it was clear that the longer they waited, the more danger she was in, and the more likely she wouldn't be able to continue. It was time to put an end to this vendetta, and Sakura didn't really want to drag anyone else into it. Danzo was the problem here. No one else.

"When you snap that clasp," Sasuke said now, nodding at the bracelet, "I'll know. It's infused with my chakra, and it'll react when it snaps. Then we'll come for you."

Sakura nodded and dropped her arm to her side, the bracelet sliding down her wrist. "Thanks," she said.

"We're staying here," Kiba said. "You'll take a cab to Danzo's office. It'll be waiting for you when you come out."

"Alright," she said, bending for her purse, hair swinging over one shoulder. "Should I take some pepper spray?" she asked lightly, glancing up. Neither boy answered, too busy staring at her intently.

No one could take a joke, she supposed. Ignoring the way her stomach was tying itself into knots, Sakura swung her purse over her shoulder, shaking back her hair.

Kiba and Sasuke continued to watch her.

"So," Sakura said awkwardly, breaking the silence. "I… guess I'll be going now."

Sasuke nodded, disappearing through the door – to speak to the cab driver, Sakura guessed. He was probably paying for the extra service.

Kiba was still silent, and Sakura eyed him for a moment, concerned, before turning away to follow Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned expectantly. Kiba hesitated for a moment, fidgeting and flicking his gaze all across the room in clear agitation. Then:

"Don't let Danzo touch you."

Sakura stared for a moment, then nodded. She felt as if she should say something meaningful and important, considering what she was about to do, but she had nothing.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, mouth curving in an ironic smile Kiba returned.

"I don't mess around," he reminded her. "Now go."

So Sakura went.


	7. Chapter 7

So here we are. The last chapter – minus the epilogue, so save your tears and cheers ;). I have to say, I was utterly blocked for this chapter and I honestly wanted to cut it out, write the epilogue, and leave you guys in the dark forever. But then you might've eaten me. So here we are :D If it's rough, you know why.

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_Chapter Seven_

Sakura smoothed out her lip gloss with one finger absently, staring out the window at the tall, dull gray buildings blurring past. This was it. After she met with Danzo, she could go back to being normal. She concentrated on that, rather than what she might have to do when she got out of the taxi. It helped.

Sakura tapped her knuckles lightly against the cool glass of her window and thought about Sasuke. She wondered what he was thinking as he watched the taxi peel her away. Was he grateful that she had finally agreed, once and for all, to do what they said, no complaints? Had he been surprised when she came back from Kiba's childhood home, ready and willing?

It wasn't hard to tell when Kiba was angry or happy with her. Ever since he had told her about the genjutsu, he'd been very open with her, even if he wasn't exactly nice about it. Sasuke, on the other hand, had been nothing but patient.

She wanted to help him.

The taxi stopped before a tall gray building, and Sakura thanked the driver as she slid out. Before she could think too hard about what she was going to do, she stalked up the sidewalk, through the glass doors, and to the elevator. Danzo's office was on the seventh floor, and Sakura fidgeted impatiently as the elevator rose, much too slowly for her liking.

Sakura reached Danzo's office door – finally – and paused, staring at the polished dark wood. She took a breath, let it out, and opened the door to the waiting room. It was large and spacious, decorated with only a desk in one corner. It was nearly bare, but for a desktop computer on the desk, and a dark-haired, dark-eyed man a few years older than Sakura sitting behind it.

_Sasuke_, Sakura thought, even though the man didn't look like him. They shared their similarities, however, and Sakura appraised him for a moment – before realizing, with a jolt, that he was doing the same.

She stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Haruno Sakura, hi," she said. The man didn't move to take her hand, and she let it drop. "I'm, um, here to meet Danzo?"

The man stared at her. His expression didn't change in the slightest, and Sakura shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Um…"

"That bracelet," he said suddenly, and Sakura jumped, startled. "Where did you get it?"

"Huh?" Sakura stared down at the bracelet, bewildered. "Um, I got it from a friend—" She broke off, realization dawning. "From Uchiha Sasuke. You know him?"

The man – Itachi, Sakura presumed – nodded almost imperceptibly, still staring at the band. He lifted his eyes to her.

"Did Sasuke send you?"

Sakura didn't hesitate. "Yes. He wants to find you." Then, just to be sure, "You're his brother, right?"

He nodded again.

"Where have you been? He's been looking for you, why are you with D—"

Itachi held up a hand to cut her off. Sakura blinked as he moved to stand before her.

"I will take you to see Danzo," he said.

Sakura pursed her lips. Why did no one ever answer her questions?

"Why are you working for Danzo?" she demanded in a low hiss.

"To keep Sasuke safe," he said, but when he continued, Sakura wasn't sure if she was answering her question or making his own statement, "I will help you."

"Wha—"

Itachi strode to the door, knocked once, and turned the knob.

"Come," he said, not turning to look at her.

It was time, Sakura realized suddenly, feeling herself pale.

How was she going to pull this off alone?

Sakura followed Itachi into Danzo's office, trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn't think, could barely move.

Itachi must have been Danzo's security system – if Sasuke could see through genjutsu, surely his older brother could, too. Itachi could have called her on her genjutsu from the beginning, and she would have never even _met _Danzo. It was lucky that she had worn the bracelet.

Sakura glanced at the bracelet as she sat down, the engraving catching her eye. She couldn't make out what it was, but clearly, it had some significance to Itachi and Sasuke.

She swallowed. Sasuke had given her the bracelet on purpose. Was there nothing she could do alone? She seemed to need help every step of the way. This couldn't go on.

Sakura steered at Danzo. He was old and wrinkled, with a patch covering one eye, but at the same time he was tall and imposing, even sitting down.

"Thank you for meeting with me," she said, inclining her head slightly.

"Of course," he rumbled in reply, and silence fell.

Sakura thought about Kiba's last words to her before she left. _"Don't let him touch you." _But, Sakura wondered, wasn't that the point of the genjutsu? To make her beautiful – to make her _desirable? _She had done it with Shimon and Kiba hadn't cared.

Danzo was watching her closely, and she cut her eyes at Itachi, standing stoically behind him. She thought of Sasuke, and then of Kiba and Akamaru. So many lives, torn apart by one man.

Kiba had told her not to let him touch her, and normally, Sakura would be all too happy to comply, but not now. Even if she had to degrade herself, she would do it.

Danzo deserved nothing less.

Emboldened by the thought, Sakura straightened further in her seat, throwing her shoulders back and looking Danzo straight in the eye. He stared back, oblivious to her epiphany.

Sakura smiled.

"I was wondering if I could interview you? It's for the school paper," she said, lilting her voice a little higher.

Danzo nodded. "I can only afford you twenty minutes, however. I have a meeting to attend to."

If everything worked out, Danzo wouldn't be going anywhere, but Sakura nodded all the same, then turned her smile to Itachi. He didn't look impressed, and Sakura could only hope he wouldn't out her.

"Who's this? Your secretary?"

Danzo frowned. "You may leave, Itachi."

Sakura saw the way Itachi's eyes flashed at the curt dismissal, but Danzo didn't even turn as he slipped, silently, out of the room. Apparently, she didn't pose enough of a threat to Danzo for him to keep his security hanging around.

And then Sakura realized the real reason Kiba sent her instead of facing Danzo himself, why Kiba gave her an entirely new face: it wasn't so she could seduce him. It was because Danzo would have no reason to be suspicious of a pretty young girl.

Sakura's lips curled at the thought.

"Tell me, do you know what the term 'McCarthyism' refers to?"

Danzo narrowed his eyes and remained silent. Despite the warning bells going off in her head, Sakura plowed on.

"In very simple terms," Sakura went on, leaning forward, forearms flat on the surface of the desk, "McCarthyism is the tendency to make accusations without any evidence." Danzo was starting to frown. Sakura swallowed.

"I know what McCarthyism is," Danzo said. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Accusing people of treason, attacking them, _killing _them for crimes you have no reason to believe they committed? Doesn't that sound _familiar_?"

"No," Danzo growled.

"No?" Sakura echoed, feigning innocence. "Because I've done some research, see—" No harm in twisting the truth a bit—"And it appears that you have not only authorized, but _carried out_, the murder of entire bloodlines in the past." Sakura tilted her head, trying to hide the fact that her stomach was tying itself in knots. "Well, that doesn't look very good for a political leader."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said evenly. "I believe you're committing McCarthyism yourself."

"No, I'm not," Sakura said. "Because I _have _evidence."

Danzo was silent.

Sakura continued. "Names. Dates. Numbers. I have all the stats. I have witnesses."

"The Uchiha and Inuzuka massacres happened, and I don't deny it," Danzo cut in. "it was tragic, but I had no involvement."

"Nice try," Sakura said, gripping the arms of chair so tightly her knuckles were turning white. It was difficult to speak around the heart in her throat. _Please, let this work_, she prayed. "But I'm not convinced."

"I'm sorry," Danzo said with a tight, formal smile. "But courts don't work that way. Leave now, and I won't take legal action myself for these unfounded accusations."

Sakura pressed her lips together. In the movies, the criminal always cracked. Danzo didn't look _close _to confessing, and her only trump card – her face – wouldn't work on him now.

Sakura stood. There were other crimes.

Danzo relaxed and made to stand as well. Evidently, he thought she was going to leave. Sakura scoffed inwardly. Surely he couldn't think she was so easy to get rid of.

"I know what you did," she said, rounding the desk and planting herself before him, hands on her hips. He stared up at her, startled. "And I'm not leaving until you pay for it. Whatever way works."

Danzo didn't look impressed. "Get out of my office."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have you removed," Danzo said in a hard voice. "Itachi!"

They waited, Sakura with bated breath.

Nothing happened.

"Itachi!"

Still nothing. Itachi had kept his word.

Sakura turned to Danzo triumphantly. He went white – then entirely red with rage. Itachi had been Danzo's trump card for years. Without him, Danzo was vulnerable, and they both knew it.

But he wasn't as vulnerable as Sakura thought, because he suddenly surged to his feet, grabbing Sakura's arm in a vice-like grip before she could react, and slamming her against the desk.

"You _bitch_," he snarled.

"I get that a lot lately," Sakura said flippantly, over her pounding heart. "But don't blame me – it was your fault for thinking I was just a pretty face. You're _too quick to judge_, you know that?" she added, smile turning steely.

"Where is he?" Danzo commanded through clenched teeth. He was squeezing her arm tightly enough to bruise. Sakura stubbornly refused to react to the pain. She just had a little more to go…

"Itachi has no reason to be here anymore," Sakura said, struggling to get out of his grip. In response, Danzo gripped her by the front of her shirt. Sakura had to bite back her smile. "You're pretty much sunk by now."

Danzo narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"What do you think?" Sakura asked sarcastically, before twisting her arm in his grip and pulling back, so hard the front of her shirt, and the thin fabric of the sleeve tore.

Danzo stared at her sleeve, then at her face. Sakura smiled. The bruise on her arm was darkening, clearly visible through the rip in her shirt.

"I was provoked. They can't send me to jail for that," he said flatly. "Nice try, though."

"And if you go to court, so do I," Sakura pointed out. "You might get away with perjury, but I'm not going to lie for you. And then your whole sorry story will come out. What's the better charge, Danzo?" Sakura's voice was strong, but her hands were shaking, and she fisted them in her skirt. "Assault, or genocide?"

Danzo took a threatening step forward. Sakura froze, suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. He was so close. He could do anything to her right now. What was stopping him? He was already going to jail.

"I wouldn't be in this office if I could be outsmarted by a little _girl_," he said, enunciating very carefully. "If I could wipe out two entire shinobi clans, I can deal with _you_."

He was back in control, back to looking calm and collected and insufferably _smug_. Sakura's pulse pounded in her ears as she stared up at him. She felt very vulnerable in her ripped shirt, so much smaller and less experienced than this xenophobic murderer. What _could _she do?

What could _she _do? Nothing. Not alone.

"You're forgetting something." Sakura's voice quavered, but at least she got Danzo's attention. She hid her hands behind her discreetly, and out of Danzo's sight, she slipped off the bracelet Sasuke had given her.

Danzo raised an eyebrow, hardly looking bothered. "What?"

Sakura licked her lips, readying herself, and ran her fingers over the cool metal, searching.

"That I happen to have friends in high places," she said, and snapped the clasp.

* * *

"She screamed, and we heard her. We found her like that," Kiba said.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's jacket tighter around her and stared up at the officer questioning her. "It's true." She didn't have to fake her softer, wearier voice. After Kiba and Sasuke arrived – only moments after she had snapped the clasp on the bracelet – all the fight had gone out of her. The strength she had been forcing herself to hold on to faded entirely, and she had all but collapsed in her chair.

When Sasuke and Kiba had rushed in, she had been so sure blood would be shed, and cursed herself for calling them. But they had done nothing. In a flash Kiba was behind Danzo, Sasuke in front of her, Sharingan activated.

Danzo's eyes had widened in his first real sign of fear – and then Kiba swiped a hit to his neck, and he crumpled. It seemed so anticlimactic now.

The story the three of them told the police officers only needed some minor adjustments. Danzo _had _attacked her, Kiba and Sasuke _had _saved her – but Sakura didn't mention the provocation, or the real reason for the assault. She was a pretty girl with ripped clothes. The officers treated her well, didn't protest when Sasuke gave her his jacket to cover herself. It gave her the perfect opportunity to whisper, as she did the buttons, "I saw Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes had widened then, and they were narrowed now. He sat beside her, drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair he sat in. Sakura could feel the frustration radiating off him in waves.

"Are we done here?" she asked wearily.

The officer hesitated. Then, "Sure. You're free to go." He didn't ask her to testify in court. Sakura was thankful. She stood before he could remember. Kiba followed her out the hall and to the elevator, though Sasuke parted ways at the door to Danzo's office without a word.

"Well," Sakura said. "It's… over?" But it wasn't, not really.

Sakura knew that Kiba and Sasuke had had to restrain themselves when they saw Danzo, and she appreciated it. Danzo would suffer more this way: he had lost his reputation, and he had no way to gain it back – not without admitting to a far worse crime. True, he would be out on bail soon enough, but he would be out of office. Then, Kiba, or Sasuke, or perhaps both of them would make their move. Sakura didn't like it, but she had no say in the matter – no right to it. Although, if she thought about it, Danzo's actions had affected her life too, however indirectly.

"For you, it is," Kiba said. He was smiling at her, the way he had the first time they met. He raised his hands and added, "A deal's a deal. I'll take off your genjutsu—" He broke off when she shook her head, then said, "Unless you want to stay this way…?"

He sounded incredulous. It appeared that she'd finally gotten through to him.

"No, I want it off – just not yet. Just… give me a couple hours," she said, taking a step back. "There's something I need to do."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her, but he stepped away with a shrug, and Sakura turned to leave.

She felt like there might be something more to say to him. But what was there to say in such an odd situation? _Thank you? Sorry?_ Hardly.

So without looking back, Sakura hitched her purse up higher on her shoulder and strode out of the building and to the bus stop.

The entire ride to school, Sakura stared out the window, deep in thought. She didn't know what to do. But just as before, when she had gone to meet Danzo, she knew she couldn't leave things as they were. Not when she had some sort of power, however shallow.

Sakura shook her head inwardly at her thoughts. Beauty _wasn't _power. She had learned that, at least. But as sad as it was, it _was _true that a pretty face turned heads. Beauty attracted attention, but she could do the rest.

With everything Sakura had been through over the past month, she could at least do this one thing.

When she reached Konoha U, Sakura took a deep, cleansing breath, and went scouting.

It didn't take long to find a pair of boys rating girls that passed. As Sakura approached, they broke off to stare at her. Sakura would never get used to that. But, she realized, she wouldn't have to.

"Don't stop on my account," she said. "Go ahead. Rate me."

The boys exchanged glances. Then, simultaneously, "Ten."

"Sweet," she said flatly. Then she pointed to them. "I see a couple of zeroes."

The first boy's face darkened. "What—"

"What, I'm not allowed to have an opinion?" Sakura asked, propping a hand on her hip. "You're not the only ones who can rate. It's Konoha U's unofficial sport."

With a wide smile, Sakura turned on her heel. After a quick scan, she found another group of guys who were rating, and she made a beeline for them.

She had her work cut out for her. But she could handle it.

Still, she flipped open her phone and speed-dialed her best friend.

"Hey, Ino, make some calls for me?"

But maybe she couldn't handle it alone.

* * *

Before someone says it, I realize that the brief bit on McCarthyism was extremely simplified. But I got the point I wanted to make across. So whatever. A few last things will be covered in the epilogue, which will be up soon, so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

So, the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, actually. See if you can catch all the parallels between this and the first :D As always, because this is the last chapter, please tell me what you liked or didn't, what worked, what didn't. I'd love comments on the pacing and the writing style – I've never written such little humor ;) Thank you to all who read and reviewed! You guys are amazing.

This chapter's for **illusioned**, who's sixteen today, and was actually a good reviewer when it came to this fic. I'm very proud of her.

* * *

**Serendipity  
**_One Month Later_

It was warm out. The sun was beating down on Sakura's bare arms and legs as she trotted down the steps of the North Building.

It was Thursday, and she had Organic Chemistry in a few minutes, all the way at the other end of the campus, in Sarutobi Hall. She was going to be late. Sakura was _never _late.

Even so, she slowed when she saw the three boys – she vaguely recognized them from her Psychology labs – lounging on one of the low stone benches lining the sidewalk, only half-heartedly pretending to read their textbooks. They looked up as Sakura passed, and she held her breath.

For a moment they stared at her, not speaking. Then, they turned back to their textbooks without a word. Sakura passed them stiffly and when she rounded the corner, she felt herself smile.

"You're in a good mood," Ino observed when Sakura slid into the booth at the pizzeria. The plain cheese pie was hot and waiting, and Sakura reached for a slice eagerly.

"I am, I suppose," Sakura said around a mouthful of sauce and dough. Ino made a face at the sight.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Sakura said honestly. Ino rolled her eyes at her, not understanding, and exhaled gustily.

These things didn't change overnight, Sakura knew. But she, Ino, and a lot of other girls had started it by going around campus and rating raters. Embarrassed, all those people who had once rated for fun were beginning to stop. True, Sakura still sometimes got her fives – even, on occasion, a six – but it didn't bother her as much as it once did. Nothing made her happier than no rating, though.

"_Fine_, don't tell me." Ino took a thoughtful sip of her Coke. "Naruto and Sasuke haven't been joining us lately," she observed, eyes boring into Sakura's. "Do you know why?"

This, too, Sakura could answer truthfully, to – at least more or less. "Sasuke hasn't been in school much. I guess Naruto's been hanging around with his other friends."

"Maybe," Ino said with a shrug. "I kinda thought maybe you were going out with him secretly."

Sakura kept her expression carefully neutral. "Naruto? Nah. Blondes are too high-maintenance for me."

In response, Ino flicked her straw wrapper at her, and Sakura laughed. "No, smartass," she said, "I meant you and Sasuke. You were always together."

"We've been over this, Ino," Sakura said tiredly. Ino was never one to let things go; she seemed to be hoping that Sakura would eventually give her a different reply. "He just wasn't my type."

Ino frowned. She was, Sakura knew, always looking for happily-ever-afters. That was how Ino worked. Sakura stared across the parlor at the table Sasuke had sat at with his friends the first day they bumped into each other there. It was strange how the same setting, the same situation, could change so dramatically over a period of time. Sakura wasn't the only one that was different.

"You made such a pretty couple, though." She sighed. "That really sucks."

Sakura didn't answer. She had nothing to say.

* * *

It wasn't like Sakura hadn't tried to speak to Sasuke. She hadn't been able to reach him for a week following Danzo's arrest, during which he got out on bail and refused to speak to the press. Sakura wondered if Sasuke was upset by the news, but when she finally met up with him, he didn't seem affected by it.

"Where have you been?" she had asked as they walked, slowly, to class. She was watching him closely, but Sasuke stared straight ahead, expression blank.

"Looking for my brother," Sasuke said. His shoulders sank in a heavy sigh, and he suddenly looked very tired. "I can't find him anywhere."

Frustration was radiating off him in waves, and Sakura suddenly felt – irrationally, she knew – guilty, for having met with his brother when Sasuke himself couldn't. Maybe she could have done something to help them meet.

"I'm sorry," she said. Then, after a moment's hesitation, she added, "Can I help?"

"You can take notes for me in Sociology," he said. "I'm going to be missing a lot of lectures."

"Looking for Itachi?"

"Yeah."

They fell silent then, drawing ever nearer to the classroom. Sakura still hadn't said any of the things she had been wanting to.

"Sasuke, I—" Sakura broke off, unsure of how to continue. Sasuke glanced at her, one eyebrow cocked, and she licked her lips, measuring out her words carefully. "I used to like you."

Sasuke paused, then slowly turned to look at her. He looked bemused. Well, Sakura thought, it _was _a very sudden, very odd proclamation. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but she continued:

"I know, I know. This is random and dumb and why would you care, right? But, I don't know, I thought I'd say it anyway. Just – I did all that stuff for you – at least at the beginning. Even Kiba realized it. And I – I wanted to tell you so long ago, how I felt, but we didn't know each other and—"

Sakura took a breath. Sasuke continued to stare at her, and she deflated. This wasn't going at all the way she had imagined it. She wanted to tell Sasuke how he had hurt her, and how she had been at fault, too.

Sakura had realized, sometime while she was out rating guys in rebellion with a small army of friends, that they weren't the only ones in the wrong. Yes, rating was more common around the male half of Konoha U, but girls did it, too. Girls like Sakura herself.

After all, she had barely known Sasuke before – she had even admitted it to him. Yet she had fallen for him, and why? Because he was gorgeous. Sakura had always, privately, considered Sasuke a perfect ten, even while she regarded ratings with such disdain. She had been such a hypocrite.

But no more. Sasuke was still good-looking, but Sakura knew him better, now. And while he did sweet things for her, he didn't hold that same appeal he once had.

"I knew."

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"I knew," Sasuke repeated. "About your feelings for me."

"…Oh." Sakura suddenly felt very small. "Well, then—"

She cut off, suddenly remembering the ways that Sasuke had twisted her feelings so she would do as they asked. She suddenly felt very used, and she stepped back, eyes widening.

"Sakura…?"

"Sasuke," she said, swallowing. "If I hadn't had any feelings for you in the beginning, would you still have done all that?"

"Yes," he said immediately. Her expression didn't change, and he added, "I wasn't manipulating you, Sakura. I didn't want you hurt."

She didn't know if she believed that.

Sakura looked away. "We're going to be late," she said, hurrying her pace and leaving him behind, watching her.

But that had been a while ago, and Sakura didn't want to dwell on it now. She had more pressing things to attend to. Such as final exams.

Her Psychology professor had a study guide in the bookstore for their upcoming exam. "It's only necessary if you want to pass," he had said, so Sakura headed for the bookstore during her break.

The guides were thin, bound packages with green covers, and stacked on the top shelf near one corner of the room. Sakura was exasperated. Why were all the books she needed always so high up?

She rose up on the tips of her toes to get the book. Luckily, it was already half-gone, and she was able to reach the top booklet if she strained. Her fingers closed around the spine—

"Allow me."

A large, tanned hand Sakura knew all too well snatched the guide from Sakura's grip, barely brushing her fingertips as it did. The feather-light touch sent an unpleasant jolt through her, and she jerked away, bringing down her arm and spinning around to face Kiba.

He was smiling at her, in that way she had become so familiar with when they had worked together a month ago. She didn't return the grin.

"Are you still following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he said, though his tone was light and teasing. "Are you busy?"

This situation was all too familiar, but Sakura wasn't about to repeat her mistakes. "Yeah," she lied. "I have a tutorial."

"Great! Skip it."

Sakura pursed her lips as she passed through the aisles, headed for the register. Kiba followed close at her heels, and she noticed a few people watching them, some pausing to greet Kiba.

"I'm not skipping my class for _you_," Sakura snapped, even though she didn't actually have a class.

"It's okay," Kiba said easily, "Everyone skips tutorials."

"Not me," she said tightly.

"Stop being such a good girl for once," Kiba said with a laugh. Sakura wondered if he realized the irony in his words. "Come get a coffee for me. My treat," he added.

Sakura just looked at him. If he thought he was going to bribe her with coffee _again_, he was sorely mistaken. But then she saw the look in his eyes, and she faltered. She remembered the day he took the genjutsu off her. No fuss, no drama, nothing. He had simply made a few hand seals, smiled, and nodded, and she walked away from him, back to normal, as if nothing had ever occurred between them.

But they had their history, and a lot of it. A part of Sakura hated Kiba, but another part of her didn't – because, when everything was over, he had kept his part of the deal, and he had even been somewhat nice about it.

She exhaled. "One coffee," she said, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Kiba's smile broadened. "One coffee," he affirmed. "That works."

This time when they went down to the main floor, the elevator was crowded, and Sakura was forced closer to Kiba than she would have liked. He stared up at the numbers flashing by above the door as the elevator went down, and she watched him, wondering what he wanted.

When they got out, Kiba paid for their drinks, and she let him. He didn't even ask for her order, just bought the White Mocha she preferred, and they each carried their own drinks to a table at the end. And then they were silent.

Kiba drummed his fingers on the table between them, watching her. "How've you been doing?" he asked.

"Better," she said dryly, and he bobbed his head in recognition, lips twisted in a sardonic half-smile. Then, to be polite, she asked, "You?"

Kiba took a long, slow sip of his coffee, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling thoughtfully as he did so. "I'm good," he said finally, lowering his cup. "I'm graduating, actually."

Sakura blinked. "What?" Wasn't he a year early?

As if he could hear her thoughts, Kiba said, "Yeah, I'm graduating early. I've been taking extra courses since first year." Catching sight of her doubtful expression, he added, "I know you don't believe me, but I _do _go to class."

"Well, you can't blame me for being skeptical, can you?" she shot back. "I always saw you lounging around."

"I could say the same about you," he said. "Stop eating so much pizza."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him in lieu of a better comeback, and he laughed, and it felt like their first meeting all over again, when Kiba was still charming and funny and maybe a little sweet. Before she knew what he was _really _like.

But she knew better now. She knew that he was manipulative and self-centered and a little twisted. She thought of Akamaru and conceded that, even so, there were some good dimensions to Kiba's personality. And when she thought that, she thought of Kiba's words to her that day, before she went to meet Danzo:

"_Sakura. Don't let him touch you."_

Sakura looked at Kiba now and considered the way he had looked that day. His expression had been open but at the same time, his eyes were tight with an emotion she hadn't been able to read.

She cleared her throat, shaking off her thoughts. "So, what are you going to do after you graduate?" she asked, fiddling with her empty coffee cup. Kiba still had half his drink, she couldn't help noticing with a touch of embarrassment.

"Law school," he said. "I'm leaving Japan, though."

"What? Why?"

Kiba shrugged, looking around the hall, gaze distant. "I got the chance. I took it. I want a change." He glanced at her. "I've been hanging around this city so long. I hated it here."

Sakura lowered her gaze and felt a stab of pity she wouldn't admit to. "Well…" She coughed. "Uh, don't pick on any more girls."

"I'm not going through that again," he agreed.

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, you went through a lot of hell, huh?"

"I did." He was suddenly serious, and Sakura was taken aback by the abrupt change in mood. "And so did Sasuke," he added, and Sakura stiffened even before Sasuke dropped into the seat beside her. He was holding out a paper bag from the coffeeshop.

"For you," he said quietly. "It's a muffin."

Sakura reached out automatically to take it, then set it down on the table. She glared at Kiba, feeling betrayed. He leaned back in his seat, throwing an arm across the back of his chair.

"Sasuke wanted to talk to you, too," Kiba said. "I thought he was the lesser of two evils."

Sakura wouldn't look at Sasuke, and wouldn't answer Kiba. She didn't really have anything to say.

"I'm going to get another drink," Kiba said, pushing out of his seat and glancing at Sasuke. "You have five minutes. Then I need her back."

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura sputtered. She wasn't an _object _to be passed back and forth!

Kiba ignored her and walked away so she was left alone with Sasuke. It didn't occur to Sakura to just stand up and leave. She wanted to hear what Sasuke had to say.

"At the beginning," Sasuke said without preamble, "I told you about my brother. I thought that, if I used your conscience against you, you would do what we asked."

Sakura's stomach twisted, but Sasuke went on, oblivious:

"That didn't work." His eyes were dark, boring into her with such intensity Sakura had to look away. "You tried to help, but I know you weren't willing." He paused. "You're very hard to convince."

Sakura made a face. "You mean, I'm hard to _manipulate_," she corrected.

Sasuke's expression didn't change. "That day, after you met Naruto's dad… when we found you, you asked why you didn't have a choice. So I tried to give you one." He was looking at his hands now. "I was just betting on you making the right one."

Sakura's mouth was dry. She didn't whether to forgive Sasuke for his words… or hate him for them.

In the end, she took a breath. Grudges hurt people. She had seen that firsthand.

"Okay," she said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Introduce me to Naruto's dad," she said. "I want to thank him – and apologize."

Sasuke looked at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay. We'll go see him this weekend.

"We?" She hadn't expected Sasuke to come along.

He tipped his head, and something like a smile barely fluttered at the corner of his lips. "I was wrong, too."

Sakura felt herself smile back, and then a shadow fell across her, and she turned.

"Time's up," Kiba said. "Let's go, Sakura."

Kiba pulled her up by the arm, ignoring her protests. She looked at Sasuke, but he only smirked, clearly amused. Before Kiba dragged her away, though, she grabbed the muffin, and she could've sworn she saw Sasuke smile.

"We were talking," she snapped as Kiba led her outside.

"So were _we_," he reminded her. "You'll have your time with your boyfriend later, but I'm leaving soon." He let go of her, and she fell into step beside him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. If Sakura wasn't mistaken, he looked a bit… embarrassed. She didn't know that was possible.

"To apologize," he said shortly. "Kurenai said I should."

Sakura smothered her small, confused grin when he turned to face her. "I wanted to give you something, too," he said, and when Sakura glanced down, she saw that he carried in his hands a dark blue scarf.

"I used this scarf to concentrate the genjutsu around you," he said.

Sakura stared at it. Kiba had given her that scarf to keep her warm, she had thought. But it was true that her life had changed as soon as she had worn it.

"It's harmless now," Kiba assured her. "I thought you might appreciate the symbolism." He held it out. "Wear it when you want to feel pretty."

"You have a very warped sense of humor," Sakura said as he stepped closer to her.

The first time they met, Kiba had smiled at her and Sakura had thought, naively, that he was very charming. Now, as he leaned toward her, she had the same thought, despite all that she had been through because of – and, she thought, _for _– him.

He wound the scarf around her neck, and even though the weather was too nice and warm for the heavy fabric, Sakura merely swept out the long pink hair caught under it. She touched the soft blue scarf and looked up at Kiba.

He was staring straight at her, and when their gazes locked, he smiled a little. "After everything that's happened, I know you might not believe anything I say," he said. "And you'll probably be really suspicious of me for saying this, but honestly?"

Sakura waited. Kiba stepped back, and she realized how close he had been standing. She hadn't even noticed.

"Even now – _especially _now," he said quietly so Sakura had to strain to hear him over all the mindless chatter, the beeping of phones and car horns, and sounds of spring around them. "You're still a—"

Suddenly, Sakura knew what he was going to say. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. "I hate ratings."

"This is my personal opinion," Kiba said. "I thought you liked those."

Last time, he had said it in front of a crowd of his friends and the news had spread quickly around the gossiping students in school, such as Sakura's own best friend. This time, Kiba leaned closer, dipping his head down so only she could hear the word she had once yearned for.

"_Ten."

* * *

_

Yes, a few things haven't been totally tied up, but I never wanted them to be. Sorry. And why hasn't the rating stopped entirely? Because I didn't want Sakura to have changed everything so easily. Then I would just be supporting the idea that beauty's all that counts, and I so don't. :D


End file.
